Relationship Problems
by Amaya Jade
Summary: This story takes place after Kiba's return to Konoha. Will his and Kankurou's relationship withstand what is about to come? Kankurou X Kiba Yaoi. Smut, language and other smexy goodness. Reviews always welcome. Also check out my profile.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. DUHHHHH

Hope you all enjoy this takes place after my Denial Story so if you haven't read that then do soo before reading this.

* * *

They had spent the last month and a half sharing a bed. They had been in each others company during the day, no one knew of their love for each other. That was his wish, but now they were going to be parting. Not knowing when they would see each other again.

"Well were almost there." The younger one stopped on the tree branch he was on. They were an hour outside Konoha.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't go any further." The elder said landing beside his lover. He looked over to the smiling face, he was irresistible. He began to close the gap between them. "You had better not let anyone touch you mutt. I would have to kill them." He pushed his lover against the tree and began kissing him.

"Same goes for you doll boy." He replied in between kisses. Both men trying to pull the others clothes off. They were interrupted by a low growl, then a yip. Kankurou was pushed away almost falling from the tree.

"Damn it Kiba! I thought we had worked this all out already!" Kankurou yelled pointing at Akamaru.

"Shhh, you're making a scene. Besides wasn't it you that wanted to keep this secret?" Kiba replied straightening himself and looking up in time to see a hooded figure land on a branch near by. "Oi Shino!" Kiba called out waving a hand.

"Just getting back from your mission in Suna?" Shino asked from where he was standing, and by the slight movement of his jacket and brow, Kiba could tell he was scowling at Kankurou. He had detested him since there first fight, oh so long ago.

"Yeah Kankurou was kind enough to travel back with me, I didn't know my way back from Suna." Kiba tried to explain. He noticed a slight movement from Shino and knew he was looking at him now, and not believing what was said. "But since you're here now Kankurou can head back to Suna." Kiba said flashing his smile, making Kankurou's pants get a bit tighter. He always loved to see that smile on the dog boy. He was however pissed that it wasn't being directed at him. Kiba jumped from the tree branch he was sharing with Kankurou to the branch Shino was occupying. Akamaru gave a small whine toward Kankurou and jumped to a branch near the other two. Kiba threw his arm around Shino, still smiling.

"Well I guess I will be getting back to Suna then!" Kankurou yelled, turning to head back.

"Yeah you do that, if Suna needs help again you know where we are." Kiba called from behind him.

It had been six weeks since that time and Kankurou was more moody than usual. He would snap at anyone that looked at him. Which made it rather difficult for Gaara to have him continue with the teaching. He was actually pulled from the academy and placed back on missions. Mainly missions that would keep him away from the village. Kankurou was just getting back from yet another assassination when he ran into Temari.

"Where the hell have you been!" she screamed as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Back off Temari, I am not in the mood." Kankurou said in a low voice.

"Yeah well you are going to want to come with me." She said scowling at him. He didn't bother to ask if she should really be walking around. She pulled him along with her to the Kazekage's office and burst in the doors.

"What is it this time Temari?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice looking up from his paper work. He then noticed Kankurou standing there looking pissed.

"Send him to Konoha, I won't go! He will be my replacement." She said pushing Kankurou forward. "You said that there was no one you trusted to do this other than me, but you can trust him."

"We already had this discussion Temari and you have to face him eventually." Gaara replied going back to his paperwork. "Kankurou I assume that you being here means another completed mission."

"Yeah."

"Gaara, I don't think my personal life is any of your business. Besides after you let that Konoha idiot teach at the academy I have had my work cut out for me." This comment caused Kankurou to scowl even more. He looked over at his elder sister, approaching her slowly.

"We did our best. If you wouldn't have gone and got knocked up by some weak shinobi then we wouldn't have had to request assistance." He said in a far to deadly low voice.

"How dare you!" the two siblings were now in each others face.

"That is enough both of you." Gaara stood from behind his desk, placing both hands on it. "Kankurou I don't know what has gotten into you, but maybe going to Konoha would be best."

"What is the purpose of going to Konoha?" he asked looking over to Gaara.

"The Chunin Exams are going to start soon." By this time Temari had already made her exit leaving the two brothers alone.

"If that is your order then _Kazekage_ I don't have a choice. When do I leave?" he asked, inwardly hoping it would be right away. He needed to see Kiba, needed to have a few words with him.

"I realize you just came back from a dangerous and involved mission, however Temari was supposed to leave this morning."

"Now then?" Kankurou asked walking toward the door not waiting for Gaara's response.

He made his way to his room grabbed clean clothes and weapons and threw them in a pack then headed towards the gates. He was going to try to make it to Konoha in two days. He knew it would be hard but it seemed like forever since he saw Kiba.

Kiba was headed to the bar to meet up with Shino, Lee, Naruto, Choji, and Neji he had left Akamaru at home. He had been emerging himself in the company of his friend since he got back from Suna. He tried never to be alone to long or he would think about Kankurou. Whenever he was alone he pictured Kankurou with someone else. While not on missions he would drink until he couldn't think anymore and end up passing out. When he was on missions he fought with so much energy that he was so exhausted that he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow. With the Chunin Exams coming up however the Hokage stopped sending Kiba on as many missions as usual and informed him that he would need to be a look out. He was walking past the closed gates when he caught the faint scent of Kankurou. He stopped abruptly smelling the air. It was definitely Kankurou. He walked to the gates, getting questioning looks from the guards on duty, and pulled one open. He saw Kankurou standing a few feet away from the gate. He walked out the gate toward Kankurou.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stopping in front of him.

"Gaara sent me here to deal with the Chunin Exams. Temari didn't feel like coming." Kankurou explained looking at Kiba, taking in the wonderful sight in front of him. Kiba was not wearing his normal mission attire, he had on jeans a mesh shirt with a vest over it.

"Oh well, come on in." Kiba looked towards the sky and inhaled. "It smells like rain. You can check in with the Hokage tomorrow." Kiba turned and headed back into the village, Kankurou followed behind but not to closely. Once they walked in the gate they were stopped by the guards.

"Kiba what is this? What's going on?" One of the guards asked.

"This is Kankurou from our ally Suna. He has came here to help with the Chunin Exams." He looked back to Kankurou. "He will see the Hokage first thing in the morning, until then I will keep an eye on him, so don't worry."

"If you say so Kiba." The other guard said then looked up at the sky. "Looks like it might rain."

"Yeah about an hour away." Kiba agreed. "See you two later." Kiba walked toward his home. They made it to Kiba's door and walked in. "Feel free to rest on the bed or take a shower. Whatever you want." Kiba looked over to Kankurou who still hadn't said anything. "What's wrong? You haven't said hardly anything."

"Well I am just tired." He replied looking away. The place had changed since the first time he was here, the boxes that had littered the place were gone. There were multiple weapons scattered around, but it seemed homey. Kiba was standing there in the middle of the room looking at him happily. "Get over here mutt." Kankurou said reaching out taking Kiba's arm and pulling him closer to him. "What I really want is you."

"Yeah I know that feeling." Kiba breathed in Kankurou's ear before biting it gently. They were in the middle of removing shirts when there was a sudden knock on the door. Kiba took a quick step back just before the door opened.

"Damn I didn't think it would start raining so soon." The person entering said shaking his head causing water to get all over. Kankurou was immediately pissed that someone would just walk into Kiba's place like that. Then the blond looked up and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hey Naruto. Sorry I happened past Kankurou on his way in to the village and told him he could stay here. After all the Hokage is probably either drinking or passed out." Kiba laughed throwing Naruto a towel to dry himself.

"Oh, well we were all worried. You are never late, usually the first one at the bar lately." Naruto said drying his hair, laughing. "Shino sent me to get you."

"Well, I don't think I will be coming tonight. Kankurou had a long trip and I want to get him settled." Kiba explained.

"That's probably for the best anyways, Yoichi is at the bar. I think he is looking for you." Naruto shook his head. "He is awfully persistent." Naruto then looked over at Kankurou who by now was a bit pissed that someone was looking for his mutt. "Oi, Kankurou how is Gaara.. I mean the Kazekage doing?"

"Fine, he is a bit busy." Kankurou answered in a low monotone voice.

"Well, I suppose that's what happens when you become a Kage." Naruto looked back to Kiba who was staring at Kankurou. "Hey Kiba, I will let everyone know that you won't be able to make it tonight. I will see you tomorrow." With that Naruto threw the towel that he had dried his hair with to the table and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Kankurou, what's up?" Kiba asked reaching out to Kankurou. Who pulled away from him and shot him a pissed look.

"Nothing, maybe I should go find an inn to stay at."

"Why would you do that when I have a perfectly good bed here?" Kiba asked taking a step closer. "Tell me what has you so pissed?"

"Why did he just walk in here like that?" Kankurou asked turning on Kiba. "And who the hell is this person who is looking for you?" Kankurou now had a hold of both of Kiba's arms and was in his face.

"He walked in here because he is my friend and I allow them to do that!" Kiba yelled pulling away from Kankurou's grip. "As for this person who is looking for me he is an ex, nothing more!"

"You shouldn't let people walk into your apartment." Kankurou replied in a monotone voice, no longer yelling but still pissed.

"Damn Kankurou, they are very well trained Shinobi if they want in my apartment a lock isn't going to keep them out. Besides a week after I got back they were worried about me. I got a bit depressed and drank to much. They couldn't find me for a day because I had passed out in here and Akamaru couldn't get the door's open. Since then they check up on me if I don't show up on time where I am supposed to." Kiba wasn't looking at Kankurou he was looking at the kunai he was twirling in his hand.

"Why did you get depressed?" Kankurou asked stopping the kunai by placing his hand over Kiba's.

"I … well I know how you are, and if I wasn't there to give you what you wanted…" Kiba trailed off.

"You are the only one I want Kiba. Besides you have gone without too right."

"Yeah, I am loyal." Kiba snapped. Kankurou couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Of course you are, you are after all my mutt." Before Kiba could reply to this Kankurou kissed him. He then pulled away turned and walked to the door and locked it. "Don't want any more interruptions, it has been way to long." They made their way to the bed, which Akamaru just managed to get off of before they fell on to it. They were kissing and ripping at each others clothes. They were so intense at with their over whelming need for each other that nothing else mattered just the two of them. They were now only in their boxers, each man could feel the others erections rubbing against his own hard member. Causing their passions to rise more. Kankurou moved his hand blow Kiba's boxers grabbing his erection pumping it slowly causing a moan full of pleasure to escape Kiba. Kankurou pumped Kiba's erection slightly faster. This made Kiba bite down on Kankurou's shoulder.

"God I missed that." Kankurou whispered in Kibas ear. Kankurou was to pre occupied with his hands and kissing on Kiba's neck to realize that Kiba had reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He hadn't realized that Kiba grabbed it until Kiba nudged him with it. Kankurou took the lube and removed Kibas boxers along with his own. He then poured a good amount of lube into his palm, and placed his hand around his own erection giving it a few good movements before applying a good amount of lube onto his fingers to make sure Kibas pain was lessened as much as possible. He then placed one finger into Kibas tight entrance moving it in and out slowly waiting until he felt Kiba relax. He then moved in the other finger moving them apart slightly causing Kiba to moan. Kankurou was kissing Kiba's chest as he was working on preparing him. Kiba moved his hands to Kankurou's hair pulling him up to his lips. Kiba then worked his tongue into Kankurou's mouth. As Kiba did this Kankurou removed his fingers gave his member a few thrusts with his had then placing the tip at Kiba's entrance. He then moved his hand to Kiba's erection pumping it quickly causing Kiba to be lost in pleasure as he thrust his dick into Kiba all the way. Kiba bit down, just as he always did, Kankurou had already moved his mouth away from Kiba's.

"Harder." Kiba gasped in between breaths. Kankurou obliged repositioning himself and thrusting into Kiba hard. "Ohh, yeees." Kankurou was almost ready to climax at just the sound of his lover's pleasure. He had missed that sound so much these past weeks. "There, ahhh." Kankurou thrust in harder in the same spot pulling Kiba up so he was sitting on his erection. Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankurou's neck to help with the thrusts. Then moved his lips to Kankurou's kissing him passionately, lustfully. "I'm almost…." Kankurou had one hand on Kibas erection moving in rhythm to the thrusts and the other on Kiba's but helping him move up and down. He could feel that his own release was near. "God Kankurouuuuu!" It almost sounded like a howl. This officially pushed Kankurou over the edge, Kiba's entrance tightened a bit around Kankurou's erection and he emptied himself inside Kiba. They sat their for a moment not moving away from each other, but still kissing. Kiba pulled away from Kankurou slightly. "Want to take a shower?" Kiba asked moving himself off of Kankurou.

"Mmmm." Kankurou was to tired to say much more. He allowed Kiba to pull him from the bed and into the bathroom. Kiba started the shower and pulled Kankurou in with him. Kiba began washing Kankurou's back kissing him every now and then. "I can wash myself." Kankurou said lazily.

"You have had a long journey. How long did it take you to get here?" Kiba asked moving his hands in front of Kankurou to wash his chest. As he washed Kankurou he noticed several wounds that hadn't been there before but didn't think it would be a good time to ask about them.

"Two days." Kankurou answered.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Kiba finished washing all of Kankurou then washed himself hastily. He then wrapped a towel around Kankurou and them himself and walked back to the bed. Kankurou was so tired he was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. Kiba didn't bother to get any clothes on he just climbed in bed next to the man that he had missed so much these past weeks. He pulled the sheet over the two of them then felt something hard against his back he moved his hand behind him and felt one of Akamaru's bones.

"Akamaru this doesn't belong in the bed." Kiba said throwing the bone towards Akamaru. Causing Akamaru to make a noise something between a whine and a growl. Kiba then rolled over making himself more comfortable, getting closer to Kankurou. He then fell to sleep not worrying about anything for the first since he left Suna.

Kiba awoke the next morning to Akamaru barking and his door being pounded on. Moving slightly he felt that Kankurou was still lying there beside him. He opened his eyes and the sun was shining through the window.

"Shino you have a key don't you? Well open it up." Kiba heard voices outside his door and couldn't think straight. Kankurou was up and out of the bed pulling his boxers on only seconds before the door opened. Kiba however was still lying in bed with sheets only covering just below his hips. Shino, Naruto, and Sakura stood in the doorway. Sakura took one look inside the room and walked back into the hallway outside.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked in a sleepy voice. Kankurou looked over to him and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"It is already 10, you were supposed to take Kankurou to the Hokage first thing this morning then you were supposed to report to the hospital for your check up by 8!" Naruto replied in his overly loud way. "Sakura was worried that something had happened to you, after what happened last time."

"I guess I over slept." Kiba replied standing up pulling the sheet around him as he stood. "Akamaru why didn't you wake me?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Kiba what is going on with you?" Shino asked in his monotone voice looking towards the closed bathroom door.

"Tell Sakura I'm sorry. I will get dressed and take Kankurou to the Hokage now. If you guys are going to wait around then that's fine but I need to get dressed and well." Kiba motioned to the sheet around his waist.

"Well just get to the hospital as soon as you drop Kankurou off at the Hokage's." Naruto turned and walked out of the door leaving only Shino standing there.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shino asked, looking now at Kiba.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind." The two men had been close ever since they were put in a team together. Kiba shared everything with Shino, and what he didn't share with Shino he told Hinata who in turn told Shino. They knew more about each other than anyone else, possibly even themselves. Kiba never shut Shino out until recently. Shino looked at Kiba a moment more then turned and walked out. Kiba rested his back against the wall and let out a relived sigh. This brief moment of calmness was broken when Kankurou burst out of the bathroom and grabbed a hold of Kiba.

"What were they talking about what happened?!" Kankurou demanded.

"I already told you I passed out." Kiba replied diverting his eye's from Kankurou's.

"You are lying to me! Now what happened!" Kankurou questioned pulling Kiba away from the wall only to slam him back into it.

"I had just gotten back from a mission in which I was injured it was late so I didn't report to the Hokage right away. Well I guess I lost quite a bit of blood and drinking while bleeding isn't good, so." Kiba looked up at a very worried Kankurou.

"What the hell, you are a Shinobi! You should know better!" Kankurou was shaking Kiba slightly. "Damn, what if they didn't get to you in time!"

"Yeah, I know that is why they check on me so often. It was just the one time and it was like three weeks ago." Kiba said laughing slightly. "Not like I was trying to kill myself or anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Kankurou asked in a far to serious tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked a bit confused

"Nothing." Kankurou replied pulling Kiba into an embrace that asked more than before.

"How did you get all those new wounds? I thought you were still helping with the training at the academy?" Kiba asked quietly in Kankurou's ear.

"I was to violent to stay at the academy. Gaara sent me on solo missions, mainly assassinations and some got a bit crazy."

"I guess we are both idiots." Kiba said laughing. "But we are together now so no more bad thoughts."

"Yeah you're right. However I don't like the way that friend of yours looks at me."

"Who Naruto?" Kiba asked a bit confused.

"No the other one. It's the same way he looked at me when he took you away when I brought you back to Konoha."

"It is all in your head my dear doll boy. Besides he wares to dark of glasses for you to tell how he is looking at you." With this said Kiba dropped his sheet from around his waist not wanting to have this discussion. Kiba did however know what Shino thought of Kankurou which was why he didn't tell his best friend about their relationship.

"Listen mutt you had better get some clothes on that sexy ass of yours or we will never make it out of this apartment." Kankurou pulled Kiba into a passionate kiss. Just then Akamaru started barking again.

"Alright, damn let's get dressed." Kiba pulled away from Kankurou and grabbed some clothes out of his dresser throwing them on. He was now wearing his grey pants a mesh shirt and his coat. Kankurou followed suite and got dressed as well and went into Kibas bathroom to apply his paint. Kiba walked in and watched him from the doorway.

"You wanna help?" Kankurou asked noticing Kiba in the mirror.

"Sure do you want me to do it like I did the last night we were together?" Kiba teased.

"No I don't want to walk around Konoha with Kiba's doll boy written on my face." Kankurou growled. "But if you'd like you can fill in the outlines." Kiba walked in and grabbed the paint from Kankurou then sat on the back of the toilet pulling Kankurou down to eye level. He filled in all the areas between the outlines Kankurou had already painted on his face. Kankurou then determined, looking into the eyes of his lover that this was going to be an enjoyable few months. He may not want to ever leave this mans side again.


	2. Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the naruto family

Okay so sorry everyone no sex in this chapter. Just some explinations about things and the relationship moving along.

Don't worry however, next chapter will be very steamy. Thanks to all my loyal readers and sorry for the confusion today about the first chapter.

Kisses to everyone reading this. I hope you all enjoy...okay now on with the story.

Oh ps. if you have any requests for my story feel free to send me a pm. I will try to make things happen.

* * *

"So how did your meeting with Tsunade go?" Kiba asked turning to walk beside Kankurou.

"Fine she said that she would find me a place to stay." Kankurou replied. Kiba could tell that he was a bit agitated.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked in a quieter voice.

"Nothing." Kankurou lied. He had walked past a group of Konoha Nin talking about Kiba. They were talking about how wild he was, they were talking about his mutt.

"You're lying, and might I point out you suck at it." Kankurou turned and looked at Kiba stopping for a moment.

"Weren't you supposed to go to the hospital?" He then looked around and noticed he didn't see Akamaru. "Where is Akamaru?"

"He is causing a distraction at the hospital for me." Kiba handed a key to Kankurou. "Go back to my place I will be there soon. I know how much you love the peacefulness of Konoha." With that Kiba jumped up to a tree branch and over to the roof of a nearby house. Kankurou shook his head and headed back towards Kibas apartment in the opposite direction. He wished that by some fluke chance he would get to stay at Kiba's place rather than alone at some lousy inn. Shaking his head he continued walking until he spotted some Suna Genin. He walked up behind them and noticed they were causing a bit of trouble for some smaller Konoha academy students.

"Konoha is so weak, look at them." He heard one of the boys saying when the smaller Konoha boy backed up at the sight of Kankurou in all his attire.

"You think that is weakness?" Kankurou questioned. Startling the Suna boys and making them turn abruptly to face him. Everyone in Suna knew of Kankurou and knew not to piss him off.

"Sensei." The boys said in unison, trying to keep their voices steady. It wasn't a good thing to show fear to someone like Kankurou.

"Weakness is picking on someone smaller and obviously not as skilled as you." Kankurou told them in his deep monotone voice. "Who is your team leader?"

"Miruka-Sensei." The boys answered quickly. Kankurou looked over at the Konoha academy students who were still standing there.

"Why don't the two of you run along." Kankurou watched as the two boys took off running down the street towards their homes. "The two of you do realize it is the Kazekage's wish to keep alliances with Konoha." Kankurou questioned the Suna Genin. They didn't answer just stood there looking at Kankurou fear evident in their eyes. "Take me to where you are staying."

"Ai Sensei!" the both said and turned back toward the town. Kankurou pocketed the key Kiba had given him and followed the two Genin. They were probably 15 years old and being raised in Suna had made them a bit meaner than children from Konoha. They however were nothing compared to the way he and his siblings were when they first entered the Chunin Exams. He tried to push those memories away that was a long time ago and they had all changed. Okay maybe not Temari so much but he and Gaara had. Gaara more than any of them. He followed the Genin to an inn at the center of the town and up the stairs to a room where they walked in. They were greeted by an angry female Genin.

"Where have the two of you been? Miruka-Sensei is going to be furious when he finds out you left!" She then looked behind the two boys and saw Kankurou. "Great now we are all going to get into trouble. I swear Takeo you and Shin are going to get us kicked out of this Exam! I apologize on behalf of our team Kankurou-Sensei." She scowled at the two boys and moved aside allowing them all entrance. "I'm Azami, Yamashita Azami this is Chiba Takeo and Ishimaru Shin." She introduced the three of them like she was ashamed to be with the two boys.

"Where is Miruka?" Kankurou questioned walking into the room more. It reminded him to much of the room he and his siblings were in during their Chunin Exams.

"He went to a meeting that all the team Sensei's had to attend." She explained.

"Write your names down and give them to me." Kankurou ordered. He needed to get out of this room. '_How in the Hell did Temari handle this twice a year?'_ He thought as the Genin did as directed. The girl handed the papers to Kankurou after inspecting them briefly. "This time stay in your room, I don't want to see any of you outside unless you are with your Sensei am I understood?"

"Ai Sensei!" the boys replied.

"Yes Sensei arigato." The girl replied clasping her hands in front of her and giving a slight bow. Kankurou turned and walked out of the room down the hallway and down the stairs he walked through the doors of the inn and headed again to Kiba's apartment. He wanted to get away from those memories as soon as possible. He reached Kiba's door and opened it. He then wondered why Kiba gave him a key to an apartment that was never locked. He gave the apartment a quick scan and every thing seemed in place. Moving to the bed he removed his shirt and laid down. He was still rather exhausted from making a three day trip, weather permitting, in a bit les than two. Last night however made it worth all the energy and chakra used. Kankurou looked over to where he had laid his scrolls, containing his puppets, last night. He juggled with the thought of taking them out to have something to do then decided rest would be better.

Kankurou was awoken by a wet nose nudging his arm. He sat up immediately startled by the new touch. He looked over and saw Akamaru sitting on the floor next to the bed looking up at him. Kankurou looked around the small apartment and didn't see Kiba anywhere. He looked back to Akamaru and attempted something he never thought he would. "Where's Kiba?" He asked this knowing very well that if Akamaru answered he would have no idea what the dog was saying. Akamaru grabbed Kankurou's pant leg and pulled. Kankurou stood up grabbed his shirt and hat and walked toward the door where Akamaru was waiting.

Kankurou began worrying as he followed the large dog through the village. People were looking at the two of them, they obviously recognized Akamaru but not Kankurou. Finally someone wearing the leaf emblem on his forehead protector walked up to them. At this the hair on Akamaru's neck stood up and he growled quietly. The man ignored Akamaru's warning and walked around to the other side of Kankurou.

"What are you doing with Kiba's dog?" the man asked and Akamaru moved in between the two of them growling more.

"That's your business how?" Kankurou asked in a menacing tone, placing his hand on Akamaru to quiet his growling slightly.

"I happen to have something going on with him. Now do I need to ask again." The man replied a bit to cocky for Kankurou's liking.

"It seems Akamaru tends to disagree with that statement. Also for the record I am a very good friend of Kiba's from Suna and if you continue to say things we both know are untrue about Kiba," Kankurou leaned in a bit closer, lowering his voice so only the other man, and of course Akamaru could hear, "no one will be able to find your body. However on the of chance that they do they won't be able to identify you." Kankurou straightened back up and looked now frightened ninja in the eyes. "I believe I have made myself clear." Kankurou turned and continued in the direction they had previously been going, Akamaru at his side. After a moment he looked down at Akamaru and again asked him a question not expecting an answer he would understand.

"Who was that guy?" Akamaru looked up to Kankurou and replied with a short whine followed by a low growl. Kankurou didn't get dog talk but believed that to mean he was one of the men that had hurt Kiba in the past. They walked a bit more before Akamaru nudged Kankurou in the side and pushed him towards the building to the right. Kankurou walked in followed by Akamaru and looked around. He saw that it was a bar but a different one than the night before. He heard people greeting Akamaru and then spotted Kiba in the back with two people. Akamaru nudged him slightly then walked around him toward the table. Kiba made eye contact with him and flashed him that fang exposing smile that always made Kankurou go wild. Kankurou made his way over to the table keeping Kiba in his sight.

"So Akamaru found you then." Kiba stated still smiling.

"Yeah." Kankurou looked at the other two people there was a woman with long black hair and pale eyes, then there was the guy from earlier. The one with the dark glasses inside.

"Well Kankurou you know Shino and this is Hinata." Kiba introduced them. "We come here often because it is one of the few places in Konoha that still allows Akamaru in." With this Kiba started laughing and Akamaru breathed at him.

"Hey." Kankuoru greeted the two at the table and looked back at Kiba. Who was still smiling.

"Don't just stand there, sit down." Kiba reached up and pulled Kankurou down next to him causing Hinata to gasp. He then handed Kankurou a drink. Kankurou lifted the drink to his lips.

"We need to talk." He told Kiba a in whisper. Akamaru barked causing Kiba to look at him.

"Later." Kiba was still looking at Akamaru but moved his hand from his own lap over to Kankurou's thigh and squeezed it gently.

"Anyways, Kiba….you were saying you had some good news." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh yeah! Hana is having a pup!" Kiba yelled. Kankurou gave him a confused look.

"Wow, you're going to be an uncle." Hinata explained.

"Don't you mean she's having a baby?" Kankurou questioned.

"That's what he said." Shino answered.

"No he said a pup." Kankurou pointed out.

"If you knew anything about Kiba you would understand what he was saying."

"That's enough Shino!" Kiba yelled standing up from the table looking at his friend. Kankurou stood as well.

"I'll be leaving now." He told them in a monotone voice.

"That would be best." Shino replied in an equally unemotional monotone voice.

Kankurou walked out of the bar. After a few moments he felt something wet and warm on his hand. He looked down to se Akamaru bringing his tongue back into his mouth.

"Don't you think you should have stayed with Kiba?" at this Akamaru wagged his tale and a moment later Kiba was calling for the two of them to wait for him. Which of course they did.

"Sorry about that." Kiba apologized.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Kankurou told him '_Besides he is right I don't know as much about you as they do.'_ He thought to himself as they continued walking.

"He's just in a pissy mood because of Sakura." Kiba continued like he didn't hear Kankurou. Kankurou however was to lost in his own thoughts to pick up on much of the one sided conversation. Whenever Kiba would stop briefly Kankurou would say uh-huu. Until that is Kiba stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him with an amused expression.

"What?" Kankurou asked looking at Kiba a bit confused.

"You weren't paying attention." Kiba pointed out and then began walking again. He didn't say a word until they got to his front door. "So I talked with the Hokage and you will be staying with me. I told her it was because you let me stay at your place when I was in Suna." There was a long pause, as Kiba opened the front door and they walked in. "He really didn't mean anything by it Kankurou. I know you aren't that sensitive so what else is going on?" Kiba asked as Kankurou shut the door behind him throwing him off a bit.

"What are you talking about Kiba? I am fine, nothing is bothering me. I am perfectly fine." Kankurou realized that he was a bit to insistent.

"Right and I am a cat person." Kiba huffed. "Now you can either tell me what is going on or I can ask Akamaru if he knows anything."

"Right, except maybe Akamaru doesn't know what is going on."

"So there is something going on." Kiba said pointing a finger at Kankurou. Kankurou didn't say anything just gave Kiba an I don't want to talk about it right now look. "Alright, well are you going to take a shower and change or are you going like that?" Kiba asked changing the subject.

"Going where?" Kankurou asked now just as confused as he always was. His lover did have a way of doing that to him.

"You agreed to go to dinner with me and a few friends." Kiba replied looking through his drawers for some clothes.

"Oh and when did I do this?" Kankurou walked up behind Kiba placing his arms around him, and kissed his neck.

"When we were walking back here." Kiba replied through breaths. Kankurou moved one hand up under Kiba's shirt, still kissing his neck.

"I though we could stay in." Kankurou said pulling away a bit, then nipping at Kiba's ear.

It took all of Kiba's self control to pull away. "I promised some friends I would go to dinner with them a couple days ago. You wouldn't want me to be a liar would you?" Kiba then gave Kankurou his patented puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to go out with your friends." Kankurou replied walking into the kitchen. "I don't want to share you with anyone." He added quietly, but not quiet enough so Kiba couldn't hear. Kiba made his way to where Kankurou was looking through the cupboards. He placed his arms around his waist.

"You don't have to share my body with anyone, it is all yours. I do however have to go and I don't want to be away from you, will you just stop being a baby and go with me."

"Who's being a baby? You're the one that wants to do what you want and the hell with someone else's plans, Damn!" Kankurou pulled away and turned to face Kiba.

"Me, you're the one sulking around like someone just killed your dog! I asked you what was wrong you said nothing that you were fine! If you don't want to go don't, I on the other hand am going!" Kiba yelled back and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Akamaru was sitting on the bed looking back and forth at the two of them. This wasn't their first fight, it was however the first time they fought without it getting physical in one way or another. Kiba was just getting into the shower when Kankurou walked in.

"How much have you told them, I mean about us?" Kankurou asked from the door way.

"Just that we're friends, that you helped me while I was in Suna and we got to know each other more. I told them that deep down, way deep down you weren't that bad of a guy." Kiba replied closing his eyes letting the water run down his face and his hair.

"Nothing about us being together?" Kankurou asked scanning Kiba's body. _'Damn he is sexy.'_

"No you said you weren't ready for us to be public." Kiba said looking over at Kankurou who was still in the doorway. "Well puppet boy are you going to stand there watching me or are you going to get in?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"I am liking the view." Kankurou said pulling his shirt off and walking in, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what is wrong?" Kiba asked as Kankurou got in the shower.

"I ran into a kid from Suna today." Kankurou told him as he stepped under the spray of the shower.

"And?" Kiba asked as he lathered his hair then Kankurou's with shampoo.

"He was picking on a couple academy students." Kankurou pulled Kiba under the spray of the shower with him, pressing their two bodies together. They rinsed the shampoo from their hair but didn't pull apart.

"Oh, did you stop them?" Kiba asked waiting for what the real issue to surface.

"I was that kid, ten years ago. I was the one picking on the weak Konoha kids." Kankurou explained looking down into Kiba's eyes. He needed to see that Kiba didn't think of him as some mistake, as some violent uncaring man.

"Yeah, well that was ten years ago Kankurou. You aren't lie that any more. Besides you have already made amends for what you did. You were under orders and anyone in your situation would have done the same." Kiba told him looking back into Kankurou's eyes. Not breaking eye contact with his lover. "You may be violent sometimes and a bit hot headed, but you are also caring and protective of those you care about." Kiba pulled Kankurou down to him and kissed him deeply. "Now get the hell out of my shower so I can finish getting clean or help me." Kiba said in a voice that was to much Kiba. They were never serious for too long, neither one of them could stand it.

"Fine, give me the soap." Kankurou said holding his hand out. "Oh, by the way Akamaru and I ran into someone interesting today." Kankurou told Kiba as he washed his back.

"Yeah who was it?" Kiba questioned looking back to him.

"I didn't catch his name, but he seemed to think you were his." Kankurou moved to let the shower hit Kibas back.

"What?!" Kiba turned quickly almost loosing his balance on the wet shower floor, but Kankurou caught him.

"Yeah he asked me what I was doing with your dog, said that he had something going on with you." Kankurou said with a smirk. "I then nicely informed him that if he continued to say things that he and I knew were untrue I would have to do something about it."

"I am sure you did. Probably threatened to remove limbs." Kiba shook his head. "Well what did he look like?"

"A bit taller than you." Kankurou told him trying to think about what the Konoha ninja looked like.

"Wow, so descriptive. You do realize that could be about ten people?"

"Ten huh, I didn't realize you were so popular. So who else do I have to threaten?"

"Never mind, I'll just ask Akamaru, when he and I go out tonight." Kiba said turning away from Kankurou to continue washing.

"Do you still want me to go with you?" Kankurou asked stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Of course I do. I want to spend as much time with you as possible while you're here." Kiba said laughing, at the obviously stupid question.

"Well now that you made me wash off all my paint I have to do it all over again." Kankurou walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his body paint from the kitchen table then walked back into the bathroom as Kiba was wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Want me to paint fangs on your face? You could match me." Kiba asked teasing Kankurou.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you do that again. Especially not if we're going out in public." Kankurou replied shaking his head. He then began to apply the paint to his face as Kiba walked out and got dressed. Kankurou walked out of the bathroom with his body paint on and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

"I still think the fangs would have been better." Kiba laughed.

"Sorry don't want to look like some mutt." Kankurou replied pulling on his boxers then his pants.

"We both know it would be an improvement." Kiba said grabbing Kankurou's shirt before he could get it.

"If you want me to go with you I'd suggest you hand over my shirt." Kankurou mock warned.

"Oooh what are you going to do? Not like you can catch me." Just as Kiba finished his sentence he couldn't move. Well he was moving but not of his own free will.

"I don't have to catch you. Now be a good mutt and bring that over here." Kankurou said while manipulating his chakra strings that he had managed to attach to Kiba when he grabbed the shirt.

"Damn it Kankurou! I told you not to do this to me!" Kiba yelled as he was forced to walk over to Kankurou. When he was close enough Kankurou dropped the strings and grabbed him.

"No what you said was not to do it during sex. You never said anything about any other time." Kankurou pointed out.

"Well now I am. You know I hate that."

"Well sometimes I feel you should be on a leash. I can't help that." Kankurou teased then gave Kiba a chaste kiss. Just as Kiba was about to reply there was a knock on the door. Kankurou put his shirt on as Kiba walked to the door. He opened it to find Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Neji standing there.

"Hey guys come on in, we're almost ready to go." Kiba welcomed his friends in, turning and seeing the normal mean looking Kankurou standing there. Completely different than the Kankurou from a few seconds ago. Kiba shook his head and walked past him toward the bathroom, as his friends greeted Kankurou. When Kiba came back out of the bathroom with his forehead protector now on, Akamaru was in between Kankurou and the others. "What's going on?" Kiba asked a bit confused at the scene.

"Nothing." Kankurou replied before anyone else could say anything. Kiba looked at his friends who didn't exactly look back at him and then at Akamaru who did make eye contact with Kiba.

"Someone tell me what I just walked into." Kiba demanded walking closer to the group. He noted that Sakura had a hold of Shino and that by the slight curve of his features he was mad about something. Still no one said anything. "Shino, what's going on?"

"I already told you nothing." Kankurou said turning to Kiba.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Tenten said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah that's a good idea, we have reservations to make." Ino agreed. "Right Sakura?"

"Yes, come on Shino." Sakura said slightly pulling Shino toward the door.

"We'll be right out." Kiba told the group as they made their way to the door.

"Alright." Lee answered as he was the last one out the door. He left it open behind him as the group made their way down the street a bit. Kiba listened as their footprints got further away.

"Now tell me what happened." Kiba said turning on Kankurou. However the one to answer wasn't Kankurou it was Akamaru. He started barking aggressively at Kiba, and of course Kankurou didn't really know what Akamaru was saying but.

"Akamaru, I said it was nothing." Kankurou tried to stop Akamaru from telling Kiba anymore. It defiantly seemed like Akamaru was blowing things way out of proportion.

"Well I guess I will have to talk to him." Kiba said when Akamaru quit barking. "there is no reason for him to hold a grudge against you this long."

"What are you talking about?" Kankurou asked now completely confused.

"Well, like I said before you're not the same person as you were ten years ago. Besides it isn't like you caused any real damage." Kiba pointed out, Kankurou however was still at a loss. "The other's forgave you and your siblings. He is just stubborn."

"What did Akamaru tell you." Kankurou was now beyond confused. He truly had no idea what Kiba was talking about. Kiba looked over at him and smiled exposing one fang.

"Well let's get going. We have reservations to keep after all." Kiba was half way out the door before Kankurou could protest.

"You and I are going to have a talk one of these days Akamaru." Kankurou said looking at the large dog, who if he wasn't mistaken shook his head in agreement.

"Come on doll boy!" Kiba called from outside. Kankurou shook his head and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the key that Kiba had given him earlier. He then smiled slightly to himself, maybe someday he would be ready to reveal their relationship.


	3. Arguments

Sorry everyone this isn't that long but I liked the end so I didn't want to add any more to this chapter. I hope you all love it and I don't want to hear any bitching about any pair's I make. Damn it they are in my story and I will pair anyone up with anyone I want to. Okay so not to many pairings right now but this is for future referances as well. Okay stop reading this and get to the story. ; )

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant Kiba told Kankurou the names of the people in the group, just to refresh his memory. They approached the table and noticed two seats were left open next to each other. On one side was Shino and on the other was Ino, Kiba went to go sit in the closest seat with was next to Ino. Kankurou however grabbed the collar of his coat and moved him to the other seat a bit roughly. This caused Kiba to laugh while the others gave Kankurou dirty looks. Kankurou sat down and scanned the table trying to place all the names again and running them through his head. He came to a person with his hair up leaning against the wall, that was when Kankurou realized it was Shikamaru. The man who knocked up Temari and didn't try to contact her not even when she lost the baby. Kankurou got pissed immediately and wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and beat the living hell out of him. Kiba apparently could sense Kankurou's rise in anger because he gently brushed Kankurou's thigh with his hand. Kankurou looked over to Kiba who was in the middle of a conversation with a guy sitting across from them, wearing green.

"Have you seen these Genin? They are so full of youth." The guy in green said happily.

"Yeah well you were like them ten years ago Lee." Kiba replied laughing.

"No he was much more, youthful." Sakura chimed in from the other side of Shino. This comment caused the whole table, minus Kankurou, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru to bust out laughing. The conversation continued on with most everyone joining in. Kankurou watched as a larger guy said something to Shikamaru who replied with a yawn and got up from his chair. Kankurou watched him make his way to the back of the restaurant. After a moment Kankurou stood up. Kiba looked over to him with a questioning look.

"Bathroom." Kankurou answered the unasked question and walked toward the back, looking for Shikamaru along the way. He passed an open door and spotted him outside smoking. He walked out the door causing Shikamaru to look up.

"You're Temari's brother." Shikamaru stated as he offered Kankurou a cigarette, which for some unknown reason he took.

"Yeah, and you deserve to get your ass kicked." Kankurou replied, in a monotone voice.

"So she's still pissed? Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru replied handing Kankurou a light.

"Of course she's pissed you knocked her up and haven't talked to her since." Kankurou snapped, but not loudly because no one was supposed to know.

"She is pregnant?" Shikamaru asked looking a bit shocked.

"Well she was." Kankurou replied a bit softer than when he had told him. He had no idea Temari hadn't told him.

"What do you mean was?" Shikamaru asked, obviously not wanting the answer.

"She lost the baby two months ago. She didn't tell you?" Kankurou asked lighting the cigarette and handing the light back to Shikamaru.

"No, does Kiba know?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No, only a few people in Suna even knew about it." They stood there in silence for a few moments. The urge Kankurou had to rip his head off passed, when he found out Shikamaru knew nothing about the baby. "You going to try to talk to her?" Kankurou finally asked.

"I've been sending her messages, she hasn't responded to any. Maybe I will take some time and head to Suna." Shikamaru gave a smile. "She will probably want to kick my ass if I do."

"Yeah probably." Kankurou agreed. Shikamaru then walked back inside. Kankurou leaned against the wall and took another hit from the cigarette in his hand. Kiba came out just as he was taking it away from his mouth.

"Oh hell no! I am not going to deal with cigarette smoke!" Kiba snatched the cigarette from Kankurou putting it out.

"No one said you had to!"

"Well if you're smoking then I have to!"

"Not necessarily!" the two were now drawing a significant amount of attention. "How about you back in with your friends!"

"Maybe I will, I don't need this shit!"

"Well I don't need some mutt telling me what to do!" Kankurou turned and walked away. Now pissed that he and Kiba got into a fight. HE walked down the street not intending to go back to Kiba's right away. As he walked he spotted the same Suna kids from before.

"What are you doing now?" he asked startling them.

"We were intending on training a bit but can't find our Sensei anywhere." The girl explained.

"What were you planning on training?" Kankurou asked. He might just be able to have a work out tonight after all.

Back at the restaurant Kiba was sitting back down his friends looking at him a bit concerned. He gave them a fake smile trying to reassure them.

"Everything okay?" Hinata finally asked.

"Yeah every thing's fine. So where are we heading to after this." Kiba didn't want to talk about what had just happened. It seemed like he and Kankurou had been fighting since he got into Konoha.

"Well that's what happens when you allow scum to get close to you." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"Shino, stop." Sakura scolded. "Kiba he didn't mean that. We all think…." Kiba cut her off.

"You know what, I don't care what you all think. None of you know him like I do, he is going through a hard time right now and needs a bit of sympathy. I thought that being my best friend Shino might be a bit more understanding. Well I guess I was wrong, about all of you." Kiba stood from the table.

"Kiba wait." Hinata called in her quiet voice then looked to Naruto for help.

"We don't all feel the same way. We all know people change." Naruto continued.

"Maybe he just needs to be alone right now." Tenten offered.

"Yeah it's not like you two are together, you don't need to go running off to him." Ino added, causing everyone except Shino and Sakura to nod in agreement.

"Right." Kiba said sitting back down. The only problem was they were together and he did feel like he had to run off to get to the bottom of things. Kankurou didn't have anyone to talk to here, or at home really for that matter. Kiba had some many people that he could talk to, he wanted to be like that for Kankurou. His friends began talking again about old times and past missions. It seemed like everyone had some crazy story to tell and everyone exaggerated a bit with each telling of their story.

"Remember that one mission we went on that Naruto screwed up?" Ino asked laughing.

"Which one." Sakura replied, implying there were so many.

"Hey I didn't screw that many missions up." Naruto pouted. "Besides that was back when I was still a Genin." The group laughed at Naruto.

"Took you a while to become a Chunin though." Kiba pointed out. Naruto looked around trying to change the subject.

"Oi isn't that Sai over there? I thought he was on a mission." Naruto stood up and waved his hand. "Sai!"

"He probably just got back and wants to rest. Not deal with a loud mouth like you." Ino said looking behind her as Sai approached.

"Yeah well he should make time for his old team." Naruto protested. "Come have a seat Sai."

"Yeah you can sit here next to me." Ino offered.

"Thank you." Sai took a seat between Ino and Kiba. This made Kiba a bit uneasy. That spot was meant for Kankurou not Sai. What if by some chance Kankurou walked past and saw him sitting here talking with his friends? Damn he hated arguing with Kankurou.

"Listen guys I need to get back home. I told Akamaru I wouldn't be gone long and you know how they feel about him being in places like this." Kiba said standing.

"Well if the two of you didn't go through places so wild the both of you would still be allowed in nice places. As it is now you need to be supervised wherever you go." Kiba heard a voice from behind him and turned to see one of his ex's.

"What do you want Hasegawa?" Kiba asked using the mans family name.

"Just thought I would come by and say hi." He said with a fake smile.

"Well now you did and you can leave." Kiba was starting to get frustrated. This was the guy that Kankurou had run into on the street earlier.

"Come on Kiba don't act like that." The man got closer to Kiba. Causing everyone at the table to stand.

"I think you had better leave." Shino told him.

"Always having your friends fight your battles Kiba. It was bad enough with these idiots and that stupid dog of yours now your bringing them in from neighboring countries." The man was way to cocky for his own good and Kiba wanted nothing more than to hit him. "This is exactly why it didn't work out for us. You are to dependant on everyone else." He then turned and walked away from the group and out the door. Unfortunately for him however Kankurou was walking past with the Genin from Suna. Kankurou looked in through the window and saw a pissed Kiba. He had stopped when he saw the two of them talking.

"I thought I had warned you." Kankurou said catching the guy off guard. "You three get back to your room and wait for your Sensei, I will be around in the morning." He didn't turn to look at the Genin when he said this just kept a steady gaze on the man.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Besides I have every right to go into an establishment here in Konoha, this is my village after all." The man explained taking a step back.

"What did you say to him?" Kankurou asked taking a step forward.

"Nothing, just said hi." He took another step back breaking eye contact with Kankurou for a moment. Which was a mistake. Kankurou had managed to push the man into a dark corner, he took out a kunai and placed it at the mans neck.

"You go anywhere near him again, you even look at him again and I will fulfill my previous promise. The only difference however is it will be a lot more painful for you and take three times as long as I originally planned. Kiba is a very important person to me and if anyone hurts him, I may lose control of my temper." Kankurou said all this so quiet the man could just hear him. He however got the point and realized that Kankurou far outclassed him as a ninja and would follow through with his promise. Kankurou backed up and looked down at the man who was shaking. Kankurou gave a dark laugh turned and walked away from the terrified Konoha Shinobi. Unknown to him however they had a little spy, one of Shino's bugs had followed the man outside. Shino was planning on telling the man to stay away from Kiba, but it seems that Kankurou beat him to the punch. The bug flew back into the restaurant to Shino and filled him in on what had happened. Everyone else was to focused on calming Kiba to even know anything had happened.

"Why don't we walk you home Kiba." Sakura offered.

"Sakura I am a shinobi for crying out loud. I am not weak and I am very capable of taking care of myself." Kiba was a bit distraught about what had happened. He thought that he was in love with Hasegawa Junichiro, that was until he met Kankurou.

"I didn't mean that, I just thought that maybe we could all get Akamaru and go to the lake or something." She offered.

"Yeah Kiba you really shouldn't be alone right now." Ino pointed out.

"I am not a child! Damn, how many times do I have to tell you all I am fine?" Kiba turned and walked out of the restaurant leaving his friends behind. He headed home not wanting to deal with anything else today. He was just hoping that Kankurou would be there.

Kankurou walked into the apartment waking Akamaru from his nap. Akamaru got off the bed walking to the door and looked around then tilted his head.

"He isn't here, we had a bit of a fight. Don't worry though I'm sure he will be back sometime tonight." Kankurou explained grabbing his bag and scrolls then heading back toward the door. Akamaru stood in his way preventing him from leaving. "Get out of the way Akamaru he doesn't want me here right now." At this Akamaru growled and barked viciously at him.

"Apparently he doesn't want you to leave." Kankurou looked up to see Kiba walking in the apartment through the still open door.

"What about your?" Kankurou asked not really sure if he wanted the answer.

"I say it was a long confusing day we should just get in bed." With that Kiba shut the door and walked further into the apartment. Kankurou set his things back down, Kiba grabbed his hand as he walked past. He had already stripped down to his boxers. Kankurou followed Kiba to the bed, waited for Kiba to get in then removed his clothes as well. Neither one said anything more they just laid there together in silence until Kiba's breath evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep. Kankurou pulled Kiba closer to him after readjusting and tried to fall asleep as well.

Two hours later Kankurou was still awake, completely unable to fall asleep. This was his first real relationship and he was screwing it up wonderfully. Kiba began to stir next to him and then sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kankurou asked sitting up grabbing a kunai from the nightstand. Kiba looked over to him and shook his head.

"Nothing just a bad dream." Kiba then looked at the kunai in Kankurou's hand. "Think something snuck up on us?"

"Well you just sat up so quickly and, well damn you have better senses than I do." Kankurou put the kunai down and looked back at Kiba. "I thought you quit having those dreams."

"I have." Kiba said laying down on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Then what was this one?" Kankurou asked laying on his side facing Kiba. Kiba rolled on to his side to face Kankurou.

"Nothing important. Just the day catching up with me is all." There was a short pause then Kiba got all serious and looked Kankurou in the eye. "But promise me you won't go off and get yourself killed anytime soon."

"I will do my best. Plus I don't really think that will happen while I am in Konoha." Kankurou pointed out. He then leaned over and kissed Kiba gently. Kiba placed his hand behind Kankurou's head deepening the kiss parting his lips slightly. After a moment Kankurou pulled away. "So does this mean you're done being mad at me?"

"Maybe, depends on how good you plan to be." Kiba teased running his fingers down Kankurou's chest to his boxers. Kiba placed his fingers just inside the elastic moving his fingers across Kankurou's right hip down to the left one.

"Now you're being a tease." Kankurou pushed Kiba on his back and began kissing him. During this time they were both hurrying to remove the boxers they both still had on. Once this was done Kankurou positioned his hips in between the Kiba's legs and bracing himself up with his arms. Kankurou lowered himself slightly so that their erections would brush against each other and the sparks that shot through his body at the pleasure were very welcome. Kiba dug his nails into Kankurou's upper arms, letting out a soft moan. Kankurou pulled away from Kiba grabbing the lube and placing a suitable amount in his palm he rubbed his own erection a few times then went back to kissing Kiba, moving along his jaw line to his neck. He made sure that their was lube on his fingers and slid them down to Kiba's entrance sliding one in and waiting for him to get used to it. He slowly began moving rhythmically in and out. Once the tension was gone he slid in another finger, waited then began moving again. This time he was moving his fingers in a scissoring fashion. Once he was sure he had done enough and when Kiba was gasping in delight, with every inward movement he removed his fingers. Then repositioned himself over Kiba and rubbed his erection over Kiba's a few times before moving it down to Kiba's already prepared entrance. He slowly slid in the head of his cock, Kiba let out a moan of delight. He thrust himself in all the way to the hilt in one quick motion the way Kiba liked it. Kiba reached one of his hands up and pulled Kankurou down to his lips. Kankurou began to thrust his hard member quickly in and out, causing moans to escape Kiba's lips.

"Ha-hard-harder." Kiba gasped between moans. Kankurou knew that Kiba was reaching the end as was he. He thrust himself harder into Kiba, also pumped Kiba's erection a few more times before his seed was split between them. Kankurou felt the slight sting of Kiba bighting into his neck/shoulder and the tightening of his entrance. That was the moment Kankurou could hold back no longer.

"Still mad?" Kankurou asked breathing deeply, still on top of Kiba.

"No, shower?" Kiba asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah quick." Kankurou removed himself from Kiba and got off the bed, tossing Kiba a towel to dry his stomach off. Kiba accepted and got up following Kankurou into the shower. Where they just stood under the spray for a moment before deciding they were both to tired to actually take a shower. So they then turned off the shower and headed for the bed, but not before Kankurou checked to make sure the door was locked this time.


	4. The Mission

_oo Okay so this one took me a while, I was sick for a couple days and couldn't focus. Well this is a longer chapter though._

_I should have my next chapter up by tomorrow some time. ; ) I now know exactly what to write, yay writers block is gone._

_Okay I don't usually ask but please leave comments and give me any suggestions or if you want to know anyting that I haven't included._

Kankurou woke to Kiba getting out of bed. Akamaru was standing at the door. He watched as Kiba began to get dressed, for a moment thinking he was just taking Akamaru out for a walk, when he realized he was putting on mission clothes Kankurou sat up.

"I have to go meet with the fifth, go back to sleep." Kiba whispered. Kankurou looked out the window and noted it was still rather dark.

"Did you get summoned?" He asked a bit confused, Kiba shouldn't have any missions right now.

"Yeah, but I will be back soon, so don't worry." Kiba walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Kankurou gently at first then they both deepened the kiss. Kiba pulled away before getting to carried away. "I have to go." Kiba turned and walked out of the apartment followed by Akamaru. Kankurou laid back down but was unable to fall asleep. He wanted to follow Kiba, he knew Kiba was going on a mission. Most likely a dangerous one, how could he go back to sleep knowing that? Kankurou finally decided it wasn't going to happen and got out of bed, to get dressed. Once he was fully dressed he walked into the kitchen, trying to find something other than jerky to eat. When it seemed that all Kiba had in his cupboards was bones and jerky Kankurou looked around the small apartment trying to find something to occupy his time before the beginning of the Chunin Exams, which were scheduled to start today. He spotted his summoning scrolls that contained his arsenal of puppets, grabbing the one containing Karasu and summoned him. He then pulled out his cleaning kit and poisons and began to work on his favorite puppet. He cleaned and added just the right amount of poison to each point, then began to manipulate his movements with his chakra strings. He disconnected parts and pulled them back together. Just as he got Karasu how he liked him there was a knock on the door. Kankurou moved Karasu across the room and used him to open the door. Unfortunately the person on the other side of the door was Shino. Kankurou pulled Karasu back and stood, ready for the fight he thought was inevitable.

"Kiba was called away on a mission." Shino said walking into the apartment.

"Yeah." Kankurou wasn't quite sure if this was a question or a statement.

"I was sent here to escort you to the beginning of the Chunin Exams, you are supposed to be on duty."

"Right, I think I know my way." Kankurou replied, then did the hand signs to return Karasu to his scroll. He picked up all three scrolls placing them on his back and looked at Shino who was still standing there. "You were told to escort me?" asked.

"Yes, there was an incident last night and everyone is to be kept under supervision."

"You suspect me." Kankurou stated, knowing this to be true. This guy had it in for him since he got here.

"No." Shino replied. Kankurou walked toward the door past Shino. 'How did Kiba stand this, they are completely different. It is like pulling teeth to get this guy to talk but you can't shut Kiba up most of the time, he even talks in his sleep.' Kankurou shook his head at this thought.

"Well let's get going then." Kankurou would try to be nice for Kiba's sake. He didn't particularly care for this guy, but it was Kiba's best friend.

"I know what you did for Kiba last night, with his ex." Shino said closing the door behind him. Kankurou didn't answer, how could he respond to that statement. "I am warning you though. I have become stronger than I was ten years ago and if you hurt Kiba you will regret it."

"If I hurt Kiba I will gladly let you kick the crap out of me." Kankurou said before he could stop himself. He didn't turn to see if Shino heard him, he knew he had. But since yesterday morning when he and the other two walked in on them they must already know or suspect. They didn't however treat Kiba differently, in fact Kiba had been with a man before. Kankurou smiled inwardly, if his family knew he was with Kiba they would most likely never speak to him again. In Suna people weren't as understanding about these types of things. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the testing area Kankurou was told of his duties during this test and what to watch for. The rest of the day he sat watching as the Genin took a test and slowly disperse. He watched as some cheated very poorly, and as others melted down due to the stress causing the whole team to fail. It just happened to be the most boring hour of his life. Not to mention he couldn't help but think about Kiba and if he was okay. Once the hour was up someone else came in congratulated the remaining teams on there success at making this far and told them where to meet for the second exam. The remaining teams filed out of the room making their way to the second test site. Kankurou waited for the room to be cleared of all the Genin the got up and walked out.

"Have you heard from Temari?" Kankurou heard someone ask as he walked out of the door way. He turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall.

"The last time I spoke with her was when I was in Suna."

"I can't leave until the Chunin Exams are over, which with any luck will be in three days."

"I know she isn't going anywhere. Gaara has her teaching at the academy." Kankurou tried to reassure him. Just then someone else came walking over, thankfully.

"Shikamaru the next exam is about to start you're needed in the viewing tower." The man told Shikamaru then looked over at Kankurou. He then looked at the clipboard he was holding. "Suna, well that must mean you're Kankurou." The man stated.

"Yeah." Kankurou replied leaving the unspoken words of 'and what of it.' out of the statement but clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh, well you will be needed for the next shift." He looked back down to his clipboard.

"Iruka-sensei is there more?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Kiba was supposed to take that watch as well but was sent on a mission. It looks like we have an issue." Just the name of Kiba made Kankurou's heart leap in his throat. Why would they send him on a mission when he was supposed to be here helping with the Chunin Exams? Shikamaru held his hand out and Iruka placed the clipboard in his hand.

"If you move him here and her here then put him here you should be all set." Shikamaru handed the clipboard back to Iruka. "Kankurou, Hinata will meet you at Kiba's place to take you to the viewing tower."

"Right, and you may want to get something to eat before then. The switch is at five so you two will want to get their by 4:45." With this Iruka turned and walked away. Kankurou wanted to ask someone if they knew what type of mission Kiba went on but knew no one would tell him, even if they did know. Kankurou turned and walked off before Shikamaru could ask about Temari any more. He headed down the streets of Konoha looking at all the greenery and the people walking around so happy. Yet again thinking to himself how could a village full of shinobi be so relaxed. He hated Konoha, even more so when Kiba wasn't here. He saw a ramen stand and decided to stop to get something to eat. When he walked in he saw Naruto on his third bowl talking to the man behind the counter. Once Kankurou sat down however the man and Naruto looked over. Kankurou ordered a bowl of misou pork ramen with an egg.

"Hey, Kankurou I heard Kiba went on a mission this morning." Naruto said moving over one chair to sit next to Kankurou.

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't be gone long." Kankurou replied. Hoping Naruto would keep talking and let it slip what was going on.

"I don't know getting close enough to Ame (Hidden Rain Village) is going to be tough, even for a tracker like him, but he is captain on this mission. Those Chunin that went with him didn't look ready for this type of mission." Naruto took another bite of his ramen then continued. "I wish I could have gone, I hate being stuck here when I could be doing a real mission." Naruto looked over to Kankurou who was trying to eat his ramen. "Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto spotted Hinata walk into the ramen stand. "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans."

"Naruto the Fifth is requesting to see you." Naruto reached out wrapping his arm around Hinata bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah what about?" He asked moving her hair to the side to expose more of her face.

"I …I don't know. Sh ...she asked to see Neji as well." Her cheeks were turning red.

"Right, well better get going then." Naruto jumped up from his seat kissed Hinata and ran off. Hinata looked over at Kankurou and smiled softly.

"We …we are on a …assignment together tonight." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Yeah it starts at five I guess." Kankurou replied. "Got some time to kill before hand." He motioned to the seat next to him. She looked at it then sat down. "So you and Kiba are close?" He needed to get as much information as he could about Kiba while he was here.

"Yes, we were on the same team since we graduated from the academy." She explained quietly, not looking at Kankurou as she did so.

"Oh, that long huh. Well from what I can tell he is completely different from you and Shino."

"H….how so?" she asked looking over to Kankurou.

"Well for starters he is a bit rambunctious and to be quite honest, he never shuts up." Kankurou laughed at this as did Hinata. "He even talks in his sleep." Kankurou smiled, remembering the first time he had made this discovery. It was their first night together and Kiba started complaining about getting Kankurou's body paint all over him, and when Kankurou commented he realized Kiba was still asleep. He was lost in this memory for a moment. He pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked over at Hinata. She was smiling a bit more.

"You … you really care for him." It was a statement not a question, but was so quiet he barely heard it. Kankurou didn't answer just looked over at her. It was true he loved Kiba, but hadn't told him that. He was always in a better mood when he was with Kiba. "Kiba is a bit wild at times," she looked away, "he shows his feelings freely and doesn't think before he acts." She looked back towards Kankurou. "I can tell he cares about you too." She smiled and stood, looking over at him once more she walked out of the stand. "I will meet you at Kiba's at four." She then walked away. Kankurou finished his ramen paid and left. He had about six hours more to kill before he had to meet up with Hinata at Kiba's place and didn't want to wait there for him. He couldn't sit still or he would think about Kiba, about how much he really didn't know about him. He decided to walk around the village a bit and see if he could run into anyone that knew what was going on with Kiba's mission. As he was walking close to the gates he saw Naruto and Neji running toward the gate, once they reached it they jumped up to the trees and headed off. Kankurou watched them disappear and from the looks of it they were headed towards Ame. This got Kankurou even more worried, why would they be sending more people out. If only he could go and find out what was wrong. He looked around and didn't see anyone other than the guards who were eyeing him suspiciously. Of course they were, he was an outsider her after all. Kankurou couldn't stand it any longer he wanted to do something. He headed toward the gate determined to get out of this village even if for only a moment.

"Oi where do you think you're going?" he heard someone ask from behind him. It was a somewhat familiar voice but he couldn't place it. Turning he saw a man with white hair approaching him, he had his forehead protector covering one eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Kankurou recognized the man but was still unable to put a name to him.

"Out for a walk." Kankurou answered looking around.

"That isn't really a good idea right now Kankurou." The man said stopping in front of him. "There are things going on right now and it would be in the best interest of the alliance with Suna that you stay within the city."

"I need to do something." Kankurou told him as if it was explanation enough for him to be leaving.

"I will take you to the training grounds where you are welcome to train."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura came running up to them both.

"Sakura." He greeted as she stopped next to him. "Gai-sensei is looking everywhere for you, he says he has something important to talk to you about."

"Sakura would you help Kankurou find something to do that involves staying inside the village." He didn't wait for an answer before heading off. She watched him for a moment, then turned to Kankurou.

"You know what, I think I will head back to Kiba's place and figure something out." Kankurou was tired of being passed from one person to the next. He wasn't a threat to Konoha, he didn't even know what was going on. He spent the next six hours sitting in Kiba's apartment trying to find ways to occupy his time. He spent a good four hours making sure his puppets were in pristine working conditions and another two unpacking the few boxes Kiba had not gotten to. He didn't think Kiba would mind, besides most of the things in the boxes belonged in the kitchen. By the looks of the apartment Kiba rarely used his kitchen. Kankurou just finished with the last box when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it.

"Hello." Hinata greeted shyly.

"Hi, give me a second and we can leave." Kankurou told her turning to get the scrolls containing his puppets.

It had been a long ten hours at the viewing tower, Kankurou had been up for a bit over twenty-four hours and was exhausted. He had managed however to convince himself Kiba was fine. That he was strong and a well trained Shinobi. If he had Akamaru with him nothing could possibly go wrong. He walked into Kibas apartment set down his scrolls, striped down to his boxers, and was asleep slightly before his head hit the pillow.

He had been asleep what seemed like seconds when he was woken by the sound of barking coming from outside. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it to reveal a blood soaked Akamaru. Who at this point was whining and limping slightly. Kankurou didn't think he just reacted, picking up the blood soaked dog and taking him to the shower. He knew he had to find the source of the bleeding and stop it, but couldn't do it with all the blood that was there now. He knew Kiba would hate him if he let anything happen to Akamaru. When most of Akamaru was white again Kankurou looked over the large dog for the source of the blood but only found smaller wounds and noted a broken leg. Nothing that would cause that much blood, then his heart sank realizing Kiba hadn't come home with Akamaru. He was so worried about his beloveds companion that he hadn't looked for him.

"Akamaru where's Kiba?" he asked knowing the dog couldn't really tell him, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Akamaru gave a soft whine and limped out of the shower to the door, Kankurou followed. They made their way through the village towards the Konoha hospital. Walking in he followed Akamaru to a closed door with a red light over it, which was on. "Is he in there?" Kankurou asked looking down to Akamaru, who gave another soft whine. Kankurou looked around for anyone that could tell him what was going on. He finally spotted a med nin coming out of the room.

"Is Kiba in there? How is he doing?" Kankurou asked the med nin looked at Kankurou and shook his head saying nothing. Kankurou dropped to his knees, it couldn't end like this! He never even told Kiba how he felt. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and someone talking to him. He felt as someone helped him up and looked at the person. It was Sakura she was saying something to him but he couldn't make it out. She lead him into the room where Kiba was, the red light now off. He walked up to the medical table Kiba was laying on. He was covered in blood, his eyes were closed. Kankurou reached out his hand and touched his cold skin. Then there was knocking….loud knocking. Kankurou closed his eyes to focus he opened them and saw the clock sitting on Kiba's nightstand, it showed 8:00, it was a dream. All of it, except the knocking. Kankurou pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door slowly not really wanting to open it for fear of the relevance of the dream. He opened it and saw a woman with wild dark brown hair and facial markings similar to Kiba's.

"What are you doing in my son's apartment? Who are you?" the woman asked pushing Kankurou aside walking in.

"Kankurou a friend from Suna." He answered raking his hand through his hair, still trying to shake the dream.

"I just got back from a mission, where is he?" she asked looking around a bit.

"He left on a mission the other night."

"Oh, figures well I got news for him I am not dealing with this one. It is his responsibility not mine." She turned and looked at Kankurou. "How good of a friend?" she questioned eyeing him suspiciously. Kankurou didn't answer he didn't think he could lie to this woman. "That's fine don't tell me, but you can tell my son that he has to deal with this on his own." She handed Kankurou a letter and walked toward the door, mumbling to herself. She walked out and Kankurou looked at the letter contemplating whether to open it or not, he decided on not. He sat the letter down on the nightstand and decided to take a shower. He stood under the spray of the shower in a trance, unable to shake the images of Kiba's lifeless body. The pain was to much for him to handle, tears started to fall from his eyes before he could stop them. He knew Kiba was in danger but couldn't do anything to help him, he didn't even know where he was. Kankurou was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the front door open. He wasn't aware anyone was in the apartment until he faintly heard someone calling his name.

"Kankurou! Kankurou you in there!" there was knocking on the bathroom door. Kankurou turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door to see Sakura standing there. "Kankurou get dressed I need you to come with me." She told him with a forced calm.

"Why what's going on?" Kankurou asked walking into the other room to grab his cloths. Sakura turns her back so Kankurou could have some privacy.

"There has been an incident." Kankurou had just pulled on his pants when she said this. He turned her to face him.

"What kind of incident, is Kiba involved." He asked in a slight panic.

"I don't know all the details, but you were requested." She answered looking away. She knew something that she wasn't telling him. "Since you are here we are going to ask for your assistance."

"Sakura where is Kiba!" he yelled, putting on the rest of his clothes not bothering with the body paint.

"I don't know." She replied in s quiet voice.

Kankurou grabbed the scrolls and headed toward the door. "Lets get going." They headed out the door towards the gates. Once they got there they met up with a woman with dark brown hair and the same facial markings as Kiba, she was younger than the one from earlier. She had three dogs with grey hair they were smaller than Akamaru though.

"This is Hana, Kiba's sister." Sakura told him. "Hana this is Kankurou from Suna he is going with us to help." Hana looked at Kankurou for a moment then nodded. "Well lets get going." They headed off into the woods, keeping up with these two was easier than keeping up with Kiba. They traveled for half a day and saw the obvious destruction caused by a fight between powerful shinobi. There was blood splattered every where, Kankurou looked over to Hana who was standing with Sakura.

"Can those things track Kiba!" Kankurou yelled bringing the two girls around. She nodded and turned to the dogs. They all split up and ran around the area until one barked. Kankurou was over there first followed shortly by Hana and Sakura. "Well where is Kiba?" He asked turning to Hana.

"This way." She pointed then looked at Sakura. "So is Naruto and Neji." Kankurou was already headed in the direction she pointed following one of the dogs. Hana and Sakura followed as well along with the other two dogs. "Kankurou wait, there's something you need to know!" Sakura called out after Kankurou. He didn't respond just kept running, he then got to a patch in the woods that recently had all the trees destroyed. He saw bodies laying about. They were wearing the Rain emblems, Kankurou looked around and saw a patch of white. Jumping down he approached the white patch, it was Akamaru. He wasn't moving. Kankurou got closer placing his hand on Akamaru, he could feel slight movement. He was still breathing. Kankurou looked around, he knew Kiba would never leave Akamaru no matter what. Hana jumped down next to Kankurou and looked over Akamaru.

"How is he?" Kankurou asked standing up and summoning Sanshouou.

"He will live but…" Kankurou cut her off.

"Put him in Sanshouou, we will take him with us to find Kiba and the others." He looked down and saw that she wasn't moving. "Kiba is close he wouldn't leave Akamaru and if he did he is in trouble." Kankurou leaned down and picked up Akamaru placing him on Sanshouou. When Akamaru was lifted from the ground it uncovered a forehead protector with a leaf emblem. Kankurou gently set Akamaru down inside Sanshouou and picked up the forehead protector. "This is Kibas, isn't it." He looked at Hana who nodded. "That's why we came here, Kiba knew Akamaru would be found. If not by someone looking for him then by himself." Kankurou placed the forehead protector in his pocket and looked at the other two. Is there any more Konoha Ninjas here?" they shook their heads. "Get Kiba's scent again." Kankurou couldn't help but take control, he was a Jounin and had been on many rescue missions. He also knew how Kiba thought, and knew they had little time to get to him before he did something stupid.

"This way!" Hana stood up and ran off following her dogs. Kankurou followed a bit slower than before due to the hindrance of Sanshouou, but was still able to keep up. Sakura slowed down a bit running through the trees next to Kankurou.

"Kiba this is a rescue mission, Naruto and Neji were sent out this morning to bring Kiba and his team back. We got word from Neji that there was an ambush. That was all he sent." She looked over at him. "Kankurou I asked Tsunade to let you come along, I know about you and Kiba and that you would risk your life to save him. This isn't your mission however and you don't have the okay from the Kazekage. This may be considered…"

"Gaara would be okay with this, Naruto has saved his life and helped him. If I didn't help him when I could Gaara would be pissed. He doesn't need to know I did it for Kiba." Kankurou sped up when he noticed that Hana had stopped and dropped from the trees.

"Sakura hurry!" she called back. Kankurou made it a second before Sakura. Kiba was lying in a pool of blood, Naruto was unconscious a few feet away. Kankurou looked down to Kiba and touched him gently. He still felt warm to the touch.

"Kiba, Kiba wake up." Kankurou pleaded, backing up when Sakura began examining him. "Damn it mutt open your eyes!" Kankurou yelled, he emotions now taking over.

"Kankurou I need you to go check on Naruto, tell me if he is breathing. Kankurou!" Sakura yelled. "Go check on Naruto you can't do anything for Kiba right now." She looked over at Hana. "Do you see Neji anywhere?"

"There is a trail of blood leading that way." She said getting up. "It is back in the direction of Konoha."

"Go check it out." She continued working to stop Kiba's bleeding. "Kankurou give me an update on Naruto!"

"He is breathing, no major injuries." Kankurou replied pulling Naruto up and moving back to where Sakura was, where Kiba was. Sakura looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"He just drained all his Chakra, the Kyuubi inside of him helps with the healing. If only the same was true for Kiba." She looked back down at Kiba. "I can stop the bleeding but we are going to have to get him back to Konoha soon."

"Sakura! I found Neji, he is still conscious!" Hana reappeared with Neji and two leaf ninja that Kankurou didn't know. Naruto started to come around a bit at the noise. Kankurou noticed him open his eyes and helped him up.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked looking over at him.

"Kiba was attacked a ways back, I don't know exactly what happened there. We found Kiba here fighting against multiple people. He asked us to take those two back, they were injured and couldn't fight any more."

"I was able to fend off them while making an exit but…"

"Kiba insisted on staying behind to stop anyone from following. I agreed to stay as well." Sakura stood up. Everyone looked in her direction.

"That is all I can do here. We need to get you all back to Konoha." She told them looking around. Kankurou moved Sanshouou closer and leaned down to pick up Kiba.

"I can't put him in Sanshouou, what if he wakes up?" Kankurou looked at Sakura and Hana. "Put them in Sanshouou, it will fit them along with Akamaru." He opened Sanshouou and looked in at Akamaru who was stirring slightly. "Akamaru lay still you're fine. We will get you back to Konoha." Akamaru stopped his movements. "Place them in." Kankurou demanded. They did as they were told, the two Konoha ninja were wounded but still awake. They didn't fight with being put in Sanshouou. Kankurou put Kiba on his back readjusted him slightly and moved his Chakra strings to better manipulate Sanshouou. Sakura put Naruto's arm around her shoulders to help him make it back to Konoha, Hana did the same for Neji.

Akamaru finally woke later that evening, he had been into the downed tree that he was lying next to by the ninja he attacked. Luckily he had only been knocked out and received one broken leg.

Akamaru had his head on Kankurou's lap, Kankurou was sitting in a chair next to Kiba's hospital bed. They managed to heal his wounds but told Kankurou it would be a few days before they knew if he would pull through completely. Kankurou had been sitting by his side the whole time, refusing to leave.

"Kankurou, don't you think you should get some sleep or something to eat?" Sakura asked walking into the room. He just turned and scowled at her. He hadn't talked to anyone except Kiba and Akamaru since they got back. Since Kiba couldn't respond the others tried to talk to him but to no avail. "Kankurou you are making it hard for the med nins to do their job." Sakura pointed out as a med nin stood behind her. "Lady Tsunade sent me in here to have you leave so they could tend to Kiba. If he is going to get better they need to be able to do their job."

"They can do it while I'm here." Kankurou said in a deep threatening voice. Akamaru gave a low bark as someone approached the two of them.

"No, they can't." Sakura turned to see Shino walk in followed by Hinata and Tsunade.

"Shino and Hinata came to take you and Akamaru to get something to eat." Tsunade walked toward Kankurou. "Let them do their job, you can come back in an hour." She told him placing her hand on his shoulder. Kankurou looked around the room and determined he was far to out numbered and if a fight broke out it could hurt Kiba.

"If anything happens while I am gone." He looked at the med nins then at Sakura.

"We will get you if anything changes." Tsunade told him. Kankurou stood up and looked back down at Kiba. He leaned down closer to his face brushing the hair away.

"I will be right back I promise." He then kissed him on the forehead not caring anymore what others would say or if it would some how get back to Suna and his siblings.


	5. Confessions

_Sorry this is getting out so late my cable was out all day. : (_

_So after this I am sad to say I developed writers block and have no idea which direction to take my story. Not saying I am done with it just it may take me a bit longer than usuall to get my next chapter out. _

**_I need some help from my readers. Give me a shove in the right direction. This is officially a plea, tell me what you want, make a suggestion!_**

* * *

Kankurou walked out of the hospital followed closely by Akamaru. Behind them a ways was Shino and Hinata. He refused to deal with them, he was in to much of a bad mood to put up with two people he was trying to be nice to. He looked down at the large dog standing next to him, as he heard a growling sound. It took him a moment to realize that it was the dog's stomach. Who knew when the last time Akamaru ate was.

"Come on I'll get you a couple burgers and some milk." Kankurou said placing his hand on Akamaru's head. Akamaru barked up at Kankurou and slowly wagged his tale, they were both sad but they still had to eat. As they were walking toward the restaurant they saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji talking.

"Oi, Kankurou how is Kiba doing?" Choji called over.

"Still not awake." Kankurou answered. He looked at Shikamaru for a moment. "The Chunin Exams over?"

"No we still have the third exam, although not many Genin's made it through the second exam. However as usual those from Su…." Kankurou had stopped listening, if the exams were going to be over soon Gaara would be expecting him back in a couple days.

"Could you take a message to Suna for me, I mean when the exam finishes?" he asked knowing full well Shikamaru was trying to think of any reason to go to Suna.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be to troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored tone but his eyes lit up.

"Meet me at the burger place." Kankurou told him and continued walking. He got Akamaru three burgers and a large thing of milk then a burger for himself. He sat down at the table that he and Kiba sat at when he came to get assistance and ended up taking Kiba to Suna with him. He wrote a letter to Gaara telling him that he was taking his vacation that Gaara suggested for him to take and that he would be staying in Konoha a bit longer. That if anything arose that would require his special abilities to send a message to Konoha for him. He then sealed it and waited for Shikamaru.

"Sorry for taking so long." Shikamaru looked down at the sealed letter. "You want me to deliver it to the Kazekage?"

"Yeah, if he has any questions tell him you don't know anything more." Kankurou looked up at Shikamaru with a very serious look. "Tell him nothing about Kiba."

"He doesn't know?" Shikamaru asked.

"No one does." Kankurou answered standing up seeing that Akamaru was done with his dinner. He turned and saw Hinata and Shino sitting at a table off to the side. "Make it to Suna before the Genin do." With that Kankurou and Akamaru headed back toward the hospital. Before they could get inside however they were stopped.

"It has only been half an hour." He heard Shino say from behind him. Kankurou turned but before he could say anything Akamaru growled slightly.

"Are you going to stop us?" Kankurou asked, ready for a fight.

"P-please, we all c-care for Kiba." Hinata stuttered, obviously nervous. Kankurou watched as Naruto walked past him out of the hospital.

"What is going on?" He asked looking at the three of them.

"Nothing, Akamaru and I are going in to see Kiba." Kankurou answered in a tone that no one would argue with, he then turned and walked into the hospital. Stopping at Kiba's door the two looked in as the med nins were still changing bandages and performing more healing Jutsu's on Kiba. Kankurou took a seat outside the door Akamaru laid down at his feet, they then waited for the med nin to leave Kiba's room. Seconds after they left Sakura came up to the two of them.

"You are welcome to go back in now." She placed her hand on Kankurou's shoulder. Without saying a word Kankurou stood and walked into Kiba's hospital room followed closely by Akamaru.

Kankurou sat next to Kiba the rest of the day as people came in to see how he was doing, but no one stayed to long. Kankurou had his fingers intertwined with Kiba's since he got back from being kicked out. When he thought no one was around he would talk to Kiba, hoping to bring him out of the sleep he was now in.

"You are killing me here mutt." Kankurou told the unconscious Kiba as he used the hand that wasn't holding on to Kibas to brush hair out of his face again. The window was open to give Kiba fresh air, if there was one thing Kankurou knew about Kiba it was how much he loved the fresh air. "I can't go on without you so… just don't die okay." Kankurou was now fighting back tears. "Wasn't it you who just the other night made me promise not to die? You can't make me promise that and then go off and do it yourself." Kankurou's voice was cracking, he didn't know whether to scream or cry. He didn't know what to do with the things he was feeling. He never feared losing someone before he knew it was part of the job, losing people. He thought he had prepared himself for any type of loss. He was wrong, his heart was breaking just looking at the helpless form of the man he loved. Kankurou heard the door open, Akamaru stood from where he was laying at Kankurou's feet. Giving a low bark, not one of warning just one acknowledging the new persons presence. Kankurou didn't look, he didn't care who it was unless they could bring Kiba out of this state.

"Kankurou, it's getting late." Sakura told him. He looked up at her, he couldn't say anything. "I think you should go get some rest."

"I won't leave him." Kankurou replied looking back down at Kiba's unconscious form. After the dream he had the last time he slept, he couldn't bring himself to be away from Kiba for to long. Sakura looked at Kankurou then at Kiba.

"Kankurou, Akamaru needs to be laying down somewhere more comfortable. He needs to let his leg and ribs heal properly." Kankurou looked down at Akamaru who was standing next to him on his three good legs. Akamaru whined a bit then growled at Sakura.

"Can we get him a futon? He can't leave Kiba's side, Kiba wouldn't leave his." Kankurou looked back at Sakura.

"I will see what I can find." She left the room.

"Akamaru, lay down. If something happens to you Kiba will kill me." Akamaru did as he was told. Whining slightly at the pain it caused. Sakura walked back in followed by two people carrying a futon which they laid on the floor closer to the door.

"Tonight only." She told Kankurou before walking back out the door. Akamaru was still laying at Kankurou's feet, asleep. Kankurou let go of Kibas hand and gently picked Akamaru up from the floor moving him to the futon. As he did this Akamaru opened his eyes.

"Just sleep, you need to get better." Kankurou turned and walked back to Kiba. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before taking his seat again. He intertwined his fingers once again with Kiba's. He didn't know when it happened but at some point he fell asleep. Still holding onto Kibas hand, his head resting on their arms, and his other arm draped over Kibas abdomen. He awoke to some one running their hand up and down his arm. He opened his eyes and sat up slightly, only to see that Kiba had his eyes open. "How are you feeling." Kankurou asked standing up looking at Kiba. Kiba just smiled at him. Kankurou leaned down and kissed him gently at first then deeper as Kiba placed his hand behind his head. Kankurou pulled away and looked down at Kiba who was smiling.

"I feel better now." He replied, opening his eyes.

"Don't ever do this to me again. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I mean damn it." Kankurou shook his head, Kiba just continued to smile.

"I'm sorry, how is Akamaru?" Kiba asked looking around slightly.

"He is fine, a broken leg and a few cracked ribs but fine. We found him thanks to you." Kankurou took Kiba's forehead protector out of his pocket. "Don't move to much though, you are still hurt." He leaned down and kissed Kiba again. "Sleep for now I won't be leaving your side." Kiba smiled and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep, and not an unconscious sleep this time. Kankurou pulled out one of his scrolls and summoned Karasu. He knew he had to get someone and let them know Kiba had woken up. He used his chakra strings to move Karasu to the door. He had him walk out, which caused quite a stir in the hallway, Sakura came running in shortly after.

"Kankurou what are you doing?" She almost screamed.

"He woke up, he opened his eyes and talked to me." He told her with a smile that very few had ever seen. "He is going to be fine."

"Did he say anything about what happened?" she asked walking over looking at Kiba, then moving her hand slightly above his body.

"No just asked how Akamaru was, then I told him to go back to sleep." Kankurou looked from Kiba up to Sakura. "This is a good sign right?" Sakura looked from Kiba to Kankurou and smiled.

"This is a very good sign." She took her hand away from Kiba. "I will be back in the morning don't have your puppets out walking around again."

"Sorry, but I told Kiba I wouldn't leave his side and, well I figured someone should know he woke up." He explained bringing Karasu to his side and released the summon.

"Well, next time come yourself." She walked out of the room. Kankurou watched Kiba sleep for a bit until he himself fell asleep again.

Two days later Kiba was released from the hospital, mainly because he, Akamaru, and Kankurou were causing such a problem for the med nin and other patients. Akamaru's leg was healing fine and he wasn't in as much pain as before. Kiba was doing much better as well, they couldn't do much more for him in the hospital. All he really needed was rest.

"I am so happy to be out of that place." Kiba told Kankurou as the three of them walked out of the hospital.

"I'm happy you're out too. I can't stand hospitals." Kankurou laughed.

"Well I have never been kicked out of a hospital so fast though."

"Well maybe if you weren't so loud. I mean while we're at your place it's fine but." Kankurou shook his head. Kiba laughed louder throwing his head back. Akamaru barked at the two of them and nudged Kankurou. Kankurou looked to his right and saw the burger joint and shook his head.

"That's a good idea Akamaru, come on Kankurou." Kiba grabbed Kankurou's arm and started to pull him in the direction of the burger place.

"No, both of you need to get home and get in bed." Akamaru whined slightly and looked at Kankurou with his large brown puppy dog eyes. Kankurou looked away from Akamaru to see Kiba on the other side doing the same thing. "After I get the two of you settled I will come back and get you some burgers okay." As he said this Akamaru wagged his tail and barked agreeing to the terms. Kiba however didn't agree right away. "Kiba," Kankurou said in a more stern voice. "this really isn't up for discussion."

"Fine I guess, but I want to be outside." Kiba pouted a little bit.

"I will leave the doors open and open up the windows so you can get plenty of fresh air." With that said they continued on their way to Kibas apartment, they had just turned onto Kibas street when his pace began to slow a bit. He was still having a hard time maintaining his energy levels. Kankurou grabbed Kiba's arm wrapped it around his neck placing his own arm around Kibas waist. Akamaru looked up at them. "You okay?" Kankurou asked looking over at Kiba who's face was turning pale.

"Yeah I am fine." Kiba smiled. "Just wanted you closer is all." Kiba said laughing slightly.

"Well you got me closer now." Kankurou replied helping Kiba to the door. He turned the knob and walked in followed by Akamaru who laid down on the futon that was on the floor. Kankurou helped Kiba to the bed and laid him down. He reached over him and opened the window. "Just get some rest I will be back with your burgers soon." Kiba looked over and saw a letter sitting on the night stand.

"What's that?" He asked reaching for it.

"Oh it's something your mom dropped off when you were gone." Kankurou answered as he continued to open the rest of he windows. He heard Kiba open the letter.

"Shit, well I guess it was bound to happen." Kiba set the note down next to him and sat up.

"What's going on?" Kankurou asked rushing over to Kiba to help him up.

"Akamaru is going to be a father. He got another dog knocked up." Kankurou looked over at Akamaru who looked away.

"Okay you two rest for now, we will deal with this later. You both need to regain your strength." Kankurou gently pushed Kiba back down propping a few pillows behind his head and walked out of the apartment.

He was waiting at the counter to give them his order of six burgers, and a large milk. When he heard people whispering behind him. He heard Kiba's name come up in the conversation. He listened to them talk about how Kiba got himself someone wilder than him, and with a worse temper. Kankurou ordered his food and turned to look at the people behind him. It was a few shinobi and by the looks of it one had just left the hospital. Kankurou grabbed his food and headed back toward Kiba's. Once he neared he heard Kiba yelling inside and ran in to see Kiba's mother yelling at Kiba while he was standing up with the help of the nightstand. Kankurou set the food down and rushed to Kiba's side.

"What is going on?!" Kankurou yelled looking between the two of them.

"This has nothing to do with you. I appreciate your help in saving Kiba but this isn't any of your business." Kiba's mother told Kankurou in a voice that sounded more like a growl.

"Kiba is still healing and doesn't need to deal with someone who is going to upset him." Kankurou replied in a low voice. "If all you intended to do by coming here was to yell then you need to leave."

"Kankurou." Kiba looked at him.

"No Kiba, I don't care if she is your mother!"

"Kankurou, Hana… Hana almost lost the baby. Because of me." Tears were now coming down Kiba's face. Kankurou looked down at his lover.

"It was her choice to go and look for you. You were the one that was ambushed, you couldn't help that. We would have lost you if we were any later in getting to you." Kankurou took Kibas chin in his hand tilting his head up so he was looking in his eyes, he kissed him gently. "You say she almost lost the baby, but didn't right?" Kankurou then turned his attention to Kiba's mother. She nodded. "Then be grateful that you will be a grandmother and still have both children." She turned and left Kiba's apartment without saying another word. "Lets get you back in bed, I got you some food." Kankurou sat Kiba back down.

"I was rushing, I didn't sense them in time." Kiba said quietly. "I should have sensed them. Because of my mistakes Hana almost lost her baby, the two shinobi that were following my orders were injured, Akamaru got a broken leg and cracked ribs." Kiba shook his head. Kankurou placed three burgers on a plate for Akamaru and put it on the floor in front of him with a bowl of milk. He then brought the three other burgers over to Kiba.

"Because of your quick thinking we were able to find Akamaru. The two boys following you only received minor injuries. Hana made her choice to go after you, and because of that we found you in time. Also due to your quick thinking the stolen scroll was recovered." Kankurou sat next to Kiba pulling him close. "Now eat and get some of your strength back. I don't want you to fall asleep before I am able to make you scream my name." Kankurou told him with a smile, handing him a burger. Kiba smiled slightly taking the burger and eating it. "Need something to drink?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind some tea but I don't think I have any cups or a kettle for water."

"Yes you do. In case you didn't notice I unpacked those last two boxes of yours. It was mostly kitchen things, and a few weapons." Kankurou shook his head and got up. He walked into the kitchen and put water on to boil then grabbed a cup. By the time he got back to the bed Kiba had finished both burgers and was eyeing the third. "Go ahead I ate something on my way back." Kankurou lied, and handed Kiba a cup.

"You sure?" Kiba asked taking the cup.

"Yeah like I said I want you to get some strength back for tonight."

Kiba finished his third burger and his tea and laid down. He fell asleep rather quickly now that he had a full stomach. Kankurou looked over to where Akamaru was laying, he was also asleep. Kankurou got up closed the front door and the balcony door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He really was relived to have Kiba out of the hospital. He stood under the shower spray his hand against the wall. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing their until he heard Kiba from the other room.

"Kankurou where are you at? You in the shower." Their was a loud noise from the other room.. Kankurou turned off the shower and ran into the other room. Kiba was laughing and sitting on the floor, he looked up at the naked Kankurou. "So you were in the shower."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kankurou asked pulling him up from the ground.

"I was just wondering where you were at." Kiba ran his hand up Kankurou's side. "I like what I see."

"You want to take a shower?" Kankurou asked unzipping Kiba's pants.

"Sure at some point." Kiba answered kissing Kankurou on the chest and up his neck. He kissed along his jaw line meeting Kankurou's lips. He then wrapped his arms around Kankurou's neck deepening the kiss a bit more. Kankurou moved his hands under Kiba's shirt moving it up, they broke apart for a moment to take the shirt over Kiba's head. "I needed that." Kiba whispered a bit out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kankurou asked noting that he was out of breath.

"I am now." Kiba said with a smile. He then closed the gap between him and Kankurou, kissing him again. Kankurou moved his hands to remove Kiba's pants and boxers. They then made their way to the bed. Kankurou had his hand on Kibas back as they moved down to the bed, he braced their decent with one arm and held Kiba close with the other. "I need you Kankurou, I need all of you." Kiba whispered pulling away slightly.

"You have me, all of me." Kankurou whispered back. He repositioned both he and Kiba on the bed a bit better. Their erections rubbing together slightly making pleasure shoot through each of their bodies. Kankurou moved his body against Kibas again, causing more friction between their erections. Kankurou was to afraid to do anything more he didn't want to hurt Kiba.

"Kankurou if you don't get in me now I … I will never speak to you again." Kiba panted.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kankurou told him between kisses.

"You won't." Kiba reached over and grabbed the lube handing it to Kankurou. Kankurou put some on his fingers and slowly moved them into Kiba making him moan slightly. He thrust them in and out slowly. Once he was satisfied that Kiba could handle another one he moved in another finger. Thrusting them both in and out, slowly once again. He then began moving them in a scissoring motion. "Now Kankurou." Kiba breathed. Kankurou removed his fingers and put a good amount of lube on his hard member. He then pushed the head of his dick into Kibas entrance, carefully pushing all the way in to the hilt.

"You okay?" Kankurou asked, not moving.

"Yes now move." Kiba ordered. Kankurou obliged by thrusting in and out slowly. He placed kisses on Kiba's neck as he moved. Kiba moved his hand behind Kankurou's head making him look into Kiba's eyes. Which were full of lust and needed release. Kankurou then realized he wasn't being nice to Kiba he was torturing him by moving this slow. He sped up a bit causing Kiba to close his eyes and moan with pleasure. Kiba then pulled Kankurou's lips in closer and kissed him. They both opened their mouths slightly letting their tongues brush against each other. Kankurou propped himself up a little bit more with one arm moving the other down to Kiba's ignored member. He placed his hand around it sliding down from the head and back up. Kiba's moans got more frequent and louder as Kankurou continued. Kiba moved his hands down Kankurou's back digging in with each thrust. "Yes, oh yes." Kiba yelled as Kankurou continued his movements. Kiba moved his mouth to the crevasse between Kankurou's neck and shoulder. Recognizing this to be the sign Kiba was almost spent Kankurou sped up a bit. He had been holding back some to give Kiba all the pleasure he could without causing any pain. Kiba's entrance tightened as he came, as this happened he bit down on Kankurou drawing a bit more blood than usual. With all this and a couple more thrusts Kankurou was spent as well. He laid there a moment still inside Kiba, taking everything in. He then slowly removed himself got up and walked into the bathroom while Kiba caught his breath. Kankurou came back out with a warm wash cloth and cleaned Kiba's stomach off. He leaned forward and kissed it when he was done, then took the wash cloth back into the bathroom. When he reappeared Kiba was smiling. Kankurou smiled back and walked over to the bed climbing over Kiba carefully. He moved Kiba's hair from his face and looked into those eyes.

"I love you, Kiba." It was the first time Kankurou had told anyone that he loved them, the first time he had ever known it to be true.

"I know, and I love you too." Kiba's smile got wider. "You didn't call me mutt."

"No I didn't, but don't worry you still are." Kankurou pulled Kiba in closer to him and pulled the sheet over the two of them. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. Both knowing the other loved him, and neither knowing that their problems were just beginning.


	6. THE END?

**Disclamer - charactors not mine.**

**This might be the last chapter, I haven't gotten many reviews on my last few chapters soooo.**

**OH and hit up my myspace page, the url is in my profile. It kicks , pictures of Kiba and Kankurou all over the place.**

**WELL ON WITH POSSIBLY THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

It had been four days since Kiba came home from the hospital and six days since the end of the Chunin Exams. Practically everyone in Konoha knew he and Kiba were an item, but Kankurou would have to return to Suna soon. Kiba was doing much better and so was Akamaru, for the moment life was great. Kankurou had just left the apartment to get something, other than burgers, to eat. He was walking out of the grocery store, he had just purchased some squid and octopus. Since he was away from home he figured he could eat these. Temari wouldn't even let either food into the house, she would have vegetable soup everyday if she could. Kankurou had traveled to the other side of Konoha to get these dishes. It took him a bit to get back to the apartment. He walked in and looked over to the bed where he left Kiba sleeping, and he was still there. Kankurou stood there a moment looking at the sleeping man, he was always so sexy when he slept. It was all Kankurou could do not to ravish him. Akamaru met him at the door nudging him slightly.

"Yeah I got something for you as well." Kankurou smiled walking toward the kitchen with the bags. He set them down and looked through them finding a large bone, he handed it to Akamaru. Then began to prepare the food, halfway through Kiba made his way into the kitchen drawn by the smell of food. He tried to steal food from the dish and Kankurou slapped his hand away.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Kiba pouted sliding his hand up Kankurou's shirt. Kankurou moved Kiba's hands out from his shirt and turned to face him.

"Go take a shower dinner will be ready soon." Kankurou laughed then pushed Kiba toward the shower. Ever since he almost lost Kiba, Kankurou had been overly kind and completely open about their relationship to everyone in Konoha. Everything was great, except Kankurou would have to return to Suna soon. Kankurou had just finished dinner when he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud crash from the bathroom. He took off running when he opened the door Kiba was laughing.

"What the hell happened?!" Kankurou asked looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. Kiba was still laughing.

"I just dropped the shampoo." Kankurou looked at the soaking wet naked man in front of him and smiled. He knew Kiba was in pain but would never ask for help. He turned to go back into the kitchen but was tackled before he could make it out of the door. He hit the floor with a loud thud almost knocking the air out of his lungs. Kankurou reached behind him with his left arm pulled Kiba to the right moved to the left and within seconds had Kiba pinned beneath him.

"You are going to pay for that later mutt, as for right now dinner is ready." He stood bringing Kiba with him, reached into the bathroom grabbed Kibas boxers then waited for him to get them on before pulling him into the kitchen. He then forced him into his seat at the table before retrieving the plates. During dinner Kankurou was trying to enjoy his squid and octopus because he knew he wouldn't get them again once he arrived back in Suna, Kiba however was complaining about how his healing injuries. Kankurou stopped eating as he heard Kiba mention something about his cracked ribs causing more pain than he thought they would. Kankurou scowled when Kiba mentioned this but said nothing, Kiba then winced as he reached for his drink. Kankurou had enough, he stood took Kiba's plate, which he was still eating and placed both plates in the sink. He then turned walked back over to Kiba grabbed one of his arms and threw him over his shoulder. Kiba complained slightly but didn't fight to much. Kankurou then gently laid him down on the bed.

"If you still hurt you shouldn't tackle people." Kankurou scolded, then leaned down and kissed the now pouting shinobi. He made his way down from Kiba's lips to his neck. He then made his way down, stopping at each scar to just above the elastic on Kiba's boxers. He gently placed his hands on each of Kiba's hip bones then slowly moving them up as he moved his tongue just under his elastic. Kiba moaned slightly at this touch and moved a bit. Kankurou pulled away from Kiba and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Now don't move, you are in pain remember." He looked up at his lover with an evil smirk, before using his chakra strings to hold him down. He had to use one hand to this this so with his other hand he was still able to move Kiba's boxers down.

"No" Kiba inhaled as Kankurou's tongue grazed his erection. Kankurou pulled away a bit with a smile.

"You want me to stop?" He asked. Kiba shook his head no. "Didn't think so." Kankurou moved back to Kiba's member and ran his tongue over it again making Kiba grip the sheet with his hands.

"Chakra strings." Kiba almost whined.

"I told you if you're in pain it's best not to move." Kankurou then ran his tongue around the head of Kiba's dick before putting it in his mouth, slowly. Kiba tried moving under him but was stopped due to the chakra strings. Kankurou continued to move up and down whilst moving his tongue around the hard member. Kiba was moaning loudly now, causing Kankurou's pants to grow tighter.

"Kan-kur-ouuuu" Kiba moaned. This made Kankurou's concentration on his chakra strings falter. Within seconds Kiba was somehow on top of Kankurou ripping his clothes off, eyes full of lust. Kiba's nails were like claws, leaving Kankurou's clothes in tatters. Kankurou managed to get control of himself and over powered Kiba rolling him back onto the bed, pinning Kiba's arms over his head with his hands. They were looking into each others eyes, both wanting the other in the most of intimate ways. Kankurou leaned down kissing Kiba, lips parted tongues tasting each other. Their bodies were pressed together exposed erections now rubbing against each other, causing flashes of pleasure to go through each mans body. Before either one knew they were moving rubbing erections together. Kankurou pulled away from Kiba's lips for air.

"I need you." Kankurou whispered into Kiba's ear. He felt Kiba nod, in agreement. Then moved placing the head of his rock hard member at Kiba's entrance. Applying gently pressure he pushed in to the hilt. Kiba excepted him with little resistance. They then began to move in sync with each other, Kiba wrapping his legs around Kankurou. Kankurou releasing his hold on Kiba's arms moving his hands behind Kiba's back and over his shoulders to give him better leverage. Kiba's moans were animalistic, causing Kankurou to react more than he had before. He was holding back to give his partner as much pleasure as possible, but it was getting more and more difficult. As Kibas howls of ecstasy were making him lose control. He moved away from Kiba's body slightly to get a hand down to Kiba's neglected member and began pumping it. Within moments Kiba's fangs were sinking into Kankurou's skin, soon after both men were spent. Kankurou rolled off Kiba trying to catch his breath and unable to remove the smile from his face.

"Damn." Kiba said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Kankurou agreed. They laid there a moment more each one catching their breath. Kiba looked over to Kankurou with a smile on his face.

"I should tackle you more often."

"Heal first." Kankurou replied not looking over.

"Kankurou," Kiba waited but Kankurou didn't look over. "stay with me." Kankurou looked over to Kiba with a confused expression.

"I was thinking about taking a shower." Kankurou replied.

"No I mean stay here in Konoha with me." Kiba reached over and touched Kankurou gently on the arm. "You can be yourself here, no one will judge us." Kiba continued when Kankurou didn't reply. Kankurou sat up looked at Kiba and his face turned serious.

"I can't." with that he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 'They both knew he couldn't stay, Kiba was just not thinking right at the moment.' Kankurou tried to convince himself of this as he turned on the shower. He heard knocking at the front door, he grabbed a pair of boxer and walked out of the bathroom. Kiba was still in the bed, Kankurou threw the sheets over him and answered the door. On the other side was Shino with a shinobi from Suna.

"What's going on?" Kankurou asked looking at the man.

"The Kazekage sent me to retrieve you. There is an urgent matter that needs your special skills." The man replied not looking at Kankurou. Kankurou looked over at Shino then back at the shinobi from Suna.

"Give me a fifteen minutes, I need to get my things around. I will meet you at the gate." Kankurou turned leaving the door open and walked back to the bathroom shutting the door. He jumped in the shower. When the shinobi was gone Shino walked into Kiba's place, Kiba was still laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Shino asked. Kiba looked at his best friend sat up slowly. His cracked ribs weren't hurting right now, his heart was. Kankurou emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his mission attire. He looked over at Kiba and Shino who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Kiba, I have to go." He grabbed his scrolls, placing them on his back grabbed his pouch fastening it to his leg. He then checked quickly to make sure he had everything and walked over to Kiba. Not knowing what to say he gave Kiba a kiss. "Get better, I love you." He said pulling away and was out the door before Kiba could reply. He was a Jounin and could hide his emotions, had to hide his emotions. His heart was breaking knowing that he had to leave the person he loved not knowing when or if he would see him again. He meat the Suna Shinobi at the gates and they took off from there. Kankurou didn't stop to rest, he couldn't or he would turn around and go back to Konoha. He could make it as a rouge nin, but he had take care of Gaara, he had to be there for Temari. He had responsibilities and people depending on him in Suna. Kankurou made it to Suna in two days despite the sand storm he encountered. The Shinobi with him was unable to keep up however. Kankurou walked to the doors of the Kazekage's office, paused for a moment before knocking.

"Enter." Came Gaara's voice. It was rough and sounded as if he was in a bad mood. Kankurou opened the door and walked in.

"You have a mission for me?" Kankurou asked.

"You're back sooner than expected where's Eiji?" Gaara asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Is he necessary for this mission?" Kankurou asked in an annoyed tone.

"No." Gaara answered going back to signing the papers. Kankurou stood there examining his little brother for a moment before approaching closer.

"Gaara, what is this mission that was so important that you brought me back to Suna for?" Kankurou questioned in a calm voice. Gaara moved the paper he had just signed to a very large pile.

"Temari left, she went on a mission with some Genin." Gaara replied grabbing another paper to review.

"And?" Kankurou pressed for Gaara to continue.

"I need you to deal with these." Gaara said motioning over to the large stack of signed papers.

"What? You called me back to be your secretary?" Kankurou asked not believing what he just heard.

"It is quiet in this place without you and Temari, I can't go out like I used to soo." Gaara looked up at his brother. Kankurou smiled, Gaara was used to having one of his siblings around all the time. Even if he pretended to hate it, they had always been there. He walked around the desk ruffled Gaara's hair and grabbed the stack moving with it to the couch to the right of Gaara's desk. There he sat and sorted papers, neither saying much to one another, but Kankurou knew for Gaara this was enough. These past ten years changed Gaara more than anyone would ever know, the people still saw Gaara as a threat at times. They were all still terrified of him, only Temari and Kankurou knew how he truly had changed. Now Kankurou would gladly give his life for Gaara, almost had seven years ago.

"Gaara, you do realize you assigned a few Genin a mission without a Jounin." Kankurou asked holding up a paper as emphasis.

"I what? What is the mission ranked?" Gaara asked looking over to Kankurou.

"Looks to be a C ranked mission." Kankurou looked it over a bit more. "Could be a B ranked mission depending on the circumstances." Kankurou looked at Gaara, who had his head in his hands. "Haven't gotten much rest." It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"I have had to much to do." Gaara answered. Kankurou stood from the couch grabbed the stack of papers placing them on the ground. He then stood walked over to Gaara's desk and helped him up.

"Go lay down on the couch, that's what Temari had it put in here for." Kankurou told Gaara. Gaara walked over to the couch and laid down. "I will go through the rest of this and look for any issues, that way you will only have to sign them." Kankurou sat at Gaara's desk looking through the stacks of papers. His thoughts slowly started to drift back to Kiba as he read request for search missions. He missed his dog nin terribly but looking over at the exhausted Gaara, he knew he couldn't leave Suna. This was his home, this was where he was needed.


	7. Truths

**disclamer: I don't own characters**

**Okay so I got good review's keep them comming and I will try to keep up with the story.**

**I did come up with something to add and I got a request for more on Temari's and Shikamaru's relationship.**

**Please keep up with the reviews, if you all don't tell me what you think I will never know. This next chapter is dedicated to my faithful readers who have been with me since Denial. earthbender068, LilNeko, SparkyCasper, and sodapops who have all helped a great deal in this story progressing. I love you all. : ) **

* * *

Gaara hadn't asked why Kankurou had decided to take a vacation in Konoha, which Kankurou was grateful for. He did however ask if here were any problems during his stay. Kankurou told him about the rescue mission he got involved in. Since Gaara could no longer could go on many missions he always wanted to hear about Kankurou's. Kankurou was in the middle of the story when Temari came into the office without knocking, Kankurou didn't have to look up to know it was Temari she was the only one that came into Gaara's office without knocking.

"How was the mission?" He asked moving a stack of signed papers.

"Fine." She answered, it sounded as if she were in a bad mood.

"The report?" Gaara asked. Temari handed him a paper, then looked over to Kankurou.

"You have any idea how much of an ass you are?"

"What? Why am I an ass?" Kankurou asked a bit confused.

"You sent Shikamaru here with that letter. You knew I didn't want to see him."

"Is that why you requested a mission?" Kankurou asked. Temari shot a look over to Gaara who was ignoring the arguing.

"I didn't tell him for a reason, and I didn't need my little brother getting involved."

"Temari he was concerned, he cornered me in Konoha and I had to get him off my back."

"Right because you couldn't handle one shinobi from Konoha for your sister."

"He wasn't my mistake to deal with!"

"Mistake!"

"Problem, whatever! It wasn't mine to deal with, it is yours!"

Gaara had stopped signing, stood and was now looking at the two of them. This argument was going down hill fast and he knew it. There was no way that he was going to let Temari reach for her fan, the piles of signed papers were stacked so neat. Also having Karasu get lose in here wasn't a good idea either. He had his sand wrapped around his elder siblings, holding them just tight enough to stop them from attacking.

"Okay that is enough you two." Gaara looked at the two waiting for them to calm.

"I can't wait until one of your 'mistakes' comes back to bite you in the ass. We will see just how much help I will be when that day comes." Temari said in a voice to calm for either Gaara's or Kankurou's liking.

"I didn't mean it like that Tem." Kankurou tried but knew it wouldn't get through to her.

"Gaara." Temari looked over to Gaara who still had them confined by the sand. He nodded and released his hold on them both. Temari turned and walked out, Kankurou looked over at Gaara.

"Why'd you hold me?" Kankurou asked a bit confused by Gaara's reaction.

"We just got all these papers in order I wasn't about to have her using her fan or you using Karasu in here." Gaara answered sitting back down.

"Think I would mess up these papers knowing I would be the one to fix them?" Kankurou asked.

"The way things were going." Gaara shook his head and began signing again.

"I am going to get a burger, want one?" Kankurou asked knowing Gaara was done discussing the subject. Gaara nodded slightly and continued with his signing. Kankurou walked down the hallway out of the building and headed down the streets of Suna. As he made his way down the streets of Suna he stopped outside a shop in the window was a long silver necklace with a pendant. He sensed someone approach him from behind, turning he saw a woman with a small build brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a jacket that was to warm for April in Suna.

"Kankurou can I talk to you?" the woman asked with a trembling voice.

"What about?" Kankurou asked in his normal gruff voice.

"Well I…we ummm." She looked around at the people walking past them. "Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked tears now silently falling from her eyes.

"Sure where do you live?" He asked with a sigh. He followed her back to her apartment which he could have sworn he had been here before. She walked in behind hi shutting the door then took off her coat. That was when Kankurou noticed the unmistakable bulge on her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She said noticing that he was looking at the stomach.

"It's mine?" Kankurou asked. She nodded. "Yeah I thought I had been here before." Kankurou moved her to the bed to sit down, then paced the floor a bit. "How far along?"

"About four months. I wanted to tell you sooner but."

"I was on missions or unapproachable." Kankurou finished knowing the mood he was in when Kiba had left Suna. "Does anyone else know?" He looked at her for a moment. "You did file a request for leave with the Kazekage right?"

"Yes, no one knows it's yours. I thought you should know first." She had stopped crying by now.

"Alright, well don't worry I will take care of everything. No more walking around outside though it's to hot." He had begun pacing again then stopped ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at her. "What's your name?"

"Azami."

"Right well Azami lets just keep this quiet for now." He walked to the door then stopped. "I will stop by tomorrow to check on you so write a list of things you need." He left to get burgers for he and Gaara, it took another fifteen minutes.

"Here's your burger." Kankurou set a bag in front of Gaara. Gaara looked up at Kankurou who was looking back at him.

"You want to talk?" Gaara asked grabbing a burger.

"Not really." Kankurou answered even though a thousand questions were running through his mind.

"Temari seems pissed at you." Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah." Kankurou agreed with a slight laugh.

"So you managed to rescue everyone back in Konoha." Gaara asked taking a bite from his burger.

"Yeah, and only one person was seriously injured." Kankurou answered thinking back to when he found Kiba injured.

"Probably a Chunin someone new to dangerous missions." Gaara noted as he took another bite.

"No it was Kiba, the Shinobi that was here. He tried to hold everyone back on his own as his team retreated." Kankurou shook his head.

"Oh." Gaara looked at Kankurou who was now lost in hi thoughts. After his burger Gaara went back to signing papers.

Kiba was in the shower when he heard the door open. He stayed under the spray of the shower. He knew who was there but didn't feel like dealing with anyone right yet. He needed to get his emotions under control firs.

"Kiba." Came Shino's voice from the other side of the bathroom door. "Sakura sent me to bring you to your check up." Kiba didn't answer. He then heard Akamaru bark from the other side of the door then his claws scratch at it. Kiba turned off the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before opening the door.

"I just need to get dressed." Kiba said walking between Shino and Akamaru.

"How you feeling?" Shino asked concern evident in his voice but no where else.

"I'm not the first Shinobi to have a few bones broken, they don't even hurt that bad." Kiba replied with a forced smile. His eyes were puffy from the tears that had fallen while he was in the shower. Shino however didn't push the subject. They walked to the hospital in silence. Hinata was waiting for them outside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked standing up to greet them.

"Fine." Kiba answered. Hinata and Shino exchanged quick glances but neither said anything more. "Wait here Akamaru, I'll be right out." With that Kiba walked into the hospital to the room Sakura was using. He sat down after removing his shirt. Thankfully she didn't ask how he was doing she just went to checking his healing injuries.

"I will recommend light missions, if you think you're up to it." She told him as she noted in his chart. "That means no more going out at night with Akamaru and pushing the two of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've both been going out exhausting yourselves, this village has eyes everywhere. You have to remember Akamaru was hurt as well you can't push him or yourself."

"We need exorcise Sakura."

"Yes you do but exhausting yourself to forget about your pain go away Kiba. It will only hurt your body, but your mind will still race, you need to let it go."

"Sakura you are the last person who has any right to lecture someone on letting go." Kiba grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room. He met Akamaru, Hinata and Shino outside the hospital.

"Well, how'd it go?" Hinata asked.

"I can go on light duty." Kiba answered rubbing Akamaru's head. "We can go on light duty."

"That's great Kiba, why don't we all go for dinner." Hinata suggested. Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Alright sounds like Akamaru wants to. Lets go somewhere I can get a drink." Kiba agreed.

About two hours later and three bottles of Sake, which Kiba drank most of. Shino decided it was time to get Kiba home and into bed. As they approached his apartment Kiba became really silent. It wasn't until Shino had Kiba sitting on the bed and Hinata was grabbing a glass of water for him that he spoke.

"Shino, what's wrong with me?" He asked looking up with a serious expression.

"You're drunk." Shino replied.

"No I mean why can't I be loved. Why does everyone leave me? I try my best to make them happy but then they just leave me." Shino didn't answer this. He stood there looking at Kiba not knowing what to say when Hinata came running past and pulled Kiba into an embrace.

"Kiba you are loved. We love you, nothing is wrong with you." Hinata was in tears now as was Kiba.

"But he left me, I loved him. I still love him and he left."

"No Kiba he didn't leave you, he was called away on a mission."

"I asked him to stay with me and he said he couldn't then left."

"Then get better and go to Suna, confront him." Shino suggested.

"Yes Kiba, get better and go to Suna." Hinata agreed. "We will go with you if you'd like."

For the next three weeks Kiba took every mission he possibly could, and tried to complete them as fast as possible. He would ask every now and then if there were any missions that would take him near Suna, but Tsunade told Kiba he wasn't healed enough to travel three days into the desert. While back in Suna Kankurou had been given guard duty on the wall along with helping Gaara, and keeping an eye on Azami.

"Gaara here is another request for a nine month leave." Kankurou handed him the request.

"I wish they would spread out the pregnancies a bit more." Gaara grumbled taking the request from Kankurou, signing it. "Don't they realize it makes it difficult to keep up with the requests from people in need?"

"I don't think they are doing it to screw with your mission schedule." Kankurou replied with a laugh ruffling Gaara's hair. Gaara looked up scowling at Kankurou, who was still smiling.

"Yeah well I guess you get to tell everyone that isn't having a baby that they need to do double shifts on guard duty. We need to take a few Shinobi off the wall to go on missions." Gaara shuffled through the list of Shinobi not on missions.

"I am guessing that starts with my shift." Kankurou said sitting on the couch.

"How'd you guess." Gaara asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well I guess I will be off then, I've still got some things to do before my shift." Kankurou stood stretching slightly then left Gaara's office. He headed to Azami's apartment with a few bags for her. He walked to the door and knocked before walking in. He was met by flying objects, she was throwing things out of her cupboard is search of something.

"Azami, sit down!" He roared walking in placing the bags down dodging the flying debris.

"Go to hell!" she yelled back, before he grabbed her and sat her down in a chair. He then reached in one of the bags pulling out a packet of beef jerky, opening it he handed it to her. He learned early on that beef jerky fixed everything for her.

"There is some food here, you should be fine for a bit. I can't stay I have double shift tonight on the wall but will be back after that." He walked to the door and stopped. "Don't do anything else, I'll clean up when I get back." He then walked out.

After he informed the people going on shift that it would be a double, Kankurou began his long day. There were only minimal incidents while he was on duty but with it being May the sun was hot, and it was draining his energy. As soon as his shift was over he wanted nothing more than to go home take a shower and go to bed. He however told Azami he would go there and check on her first. He got to her door and knocked before walking in. She was sitting on the floor crying holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kankurou asked picking her up from the floor carrying her to the bed. He looked around and the room was clean. "Stay right there I'll be right back." With that Kankurou was out the door headed to the medical building. He reached it and grabbed the first med nin he saw.

"I need you to come with me." He told the guy who nodded and followed Kankurou back to Azami's apartment. They walked in and Kankurou pointed at her, without a word the med nin walked over to her. He placed her hands on her abdomen, Kankurou watched as his chakra went into her abdomen. After a few moments the med nin pulled his hands away and looked at Azami.

"You will be fine you just need some rest." With that he looked at Kankurou and walked toward the door.

"I'll be right back in." Kankurou told her before walking out with the med nin. "Okay tell me what is going on." Kankurou ordered.

"The baby's chakra is to much for her, it is draining both her energy and chakra causing her immense pain."

"Alright what can I do? I don't want to lose the baby."

"Are you the father?" the med nin asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes and if you speak a word of this to anyone that will be the last thing you are ever able to say." Kankurou informed him in a low voice. The med nin nodded.

"I only ask because if you give some of your chakra to the baby it will help ease her pain."

"Okay, anything else?" Kankurou asked looking back inside.

"She needs to rest and not do to much activity."

"Okay, I can handle that. Now remember this stays between us." Kankurou turned and walked back into the apartment. "Azami I am staying here tonight."

"Okay."

"I am taking a shower don't move." His voice was hard and demanding. She didn't reply just laid there. He got in the shower and was for the first time truly grateful Kiba wasn't here. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Temari or Gaara, and didn't know how he would explain having a baby with someone to his lover. He turned off the shower and put his boxers before leaving the bathroom. As he did so Azami was sitting up slightly looking at him.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Lay back down." Kankurou walked over to her and sat on the bed. "The baby's chakra is too much for you to handle and is feeding off your chakra causing your energy levels to drop and you to be in pain." Kankurou explained. She began crying silently, Kankurou put his arm around her.

"We are going to lose the baby aren't we." She asked through her sobs.

"Not if you calm down and don't over exert yourself." Kankurou answered. He held her until her tears stopped and her breathing evened out. Shortly after he fell asleep himself. The next morning he got up put on his pants made her breakfast and left putting his shirt on. Unknown to him however he was being watched. Kankurou headed back to the home he shared with Gaara and Temari. Half way there a growling Akamaru and a very pissed Kiba dropped down in front of him.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Kankurou asked, surprised to see him.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Kiba asked in a voice that was more like a growl.

"I was on guard duty, at the wall." Kankurou lied looking away.

"Since when has guard duty taken place inside someone's apartment?" Kiba asked getting a bit louder.

"I stopped at someone's place to check on them, nothing happened."

"You smell like a woman, who have you been screwing?" Kiba was now yelling.

"No one and this isn't the place to talk about this." Kankurou said lowering his voice as people turned to look in their direction.

"Why? Like everyone here doesn't know you sleep around!"

"Kiba not here!" Kankurou yelled grabbing Kiba and pulling him in the direction of the home he shared with Gaara and Temari. Akamaru followed closely behind still growling slightly. Once they were inside the house Kiba ripped his arm away from Kankurou, who was doing a quick check to make sure no one was home.

"Now tell me who you were fucking!" Kiba yelled. "Because for some reason I thought we had something more than just a quick romp!"

"Kiba I wasn't fucking anyone!" Kankurou yelled turning to face Kiba.

"Bull shit you have a woman's scent all over you, and not just above your cloths! Do you think I am stupid and I wouldn't find out!"

"Kiba you don't understand! She needs me damn it!" Kankurou knew this was going down hill fast but with their tempers it was hard to stop it.

"Yeah well I thought I did too!" Kiba reached into his pocket and threw something over to Kankurou. "Happy fucking birthday." Kibas voice was now quiet. He turned to leave, Kankurou looked at the long silver necklace he had just caught. It had a pendant in the shape of a dog print. He was at the door before Kiba could get it open and pulling him into a forced kiss. He pulled away slightly resting his forehead against Kiba's.

"Kiba, I'm sorry. I am not sleeping with her. She is carrying my child." Kiba pulled away more and looked at Kankurou.

"She what!" Kiba tried pushing Kankurou away from him. "Not only did you sleep with her but you got her pregnant! Was this when we were together!" Before Kankurou could reply the kitchen door came flying open revealing both Gaara and Temari.

* * *

**I have decided that for my loyal readers I will continue writing until I run out of ideas. So if you want me to keep writing give me a bit of help.**

**I have some things planned for these two love birds and it would bee sad for me to let my ideas go away because people aren't reading.**

**I mean really I write because I like it... but reviews, coments, pm's and so forth do hel a great deal.**

**Okay kisses Tell me what you think now. Mwhahaha- a cliff hanger.**


	8. Baby

Okay wow, I know this took a long time and it isn't that long but I have been having major family issues.

I apologize alot for the time you all have waited. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one.

* * *

"What did he just say?!" Temari yelled looking at the two of them. Kiba looked at Gaara and Temari and tried to pull away from Kankurou again. Kankurou however was still focused on Kiba, ignoring his siblings.

"Kiba, it was before us." Kankurou answered. "I was with her the first night I came to you, before I knew my feelings for you." Kankurou placed his hand on Kiba's cheek making him look at him. "I love you and only you Kiba." He leaned forward and kissed Kiba gently.

"What the hell is going on! Someone start talking!" Temari yelled walking into the room more followed by a silent Gaara. "Who is pregnant and did you just say you loved Kiba?"

"I got a shinobi pregnant about five months ago." Kankurou said still looking at Kiba. He then turned and looked at his siblings. "Kiba and I have been dating for a while, about four months."

"You hypocritical jack ass! How dare you be with a Konoha Shinobi after telling me how weak they all are! After telling me that they are all worthless! After giving me so much crap about dating one of them, you go and screw one and a man at that! How long has this been going on!"

"I told you four months." Kankurou turned and looked at Temari. "I don't really want to discuss this with you Temari!" Kankurou turned to look back at Kiba who had walked out the door and unknown to everyone else ran into Shikamaru. The two men stood there listening to the argument inside.

"I can't believe you! Even after you lectured me about our differences you went and slept with someone from Konoha!" Yelled Temari.

"Yes Temari and it was different! We are different from them! They accepted me, they accepted our relationship!"

"We would accept it to if you weren't such an ass!"

"I came home! I didn't let it affect my missions! Unlike you I was able to walk away and continue with my duties!"

"That's because you don't have a heart! You have never had to deal with half the shit I've dealt with!"

"No because my boyfriend isn't a lazy ass who thinks everything is to troublesome! Kiba actually fought to be with me!" Outside the door Kiba gave Shikamaru a look of apology for Kankurou's rudeness.

"How dare you! Shikamaru is a kind person who loves me and because of you I refused him! I broke it off with him because per your words people from different hidden villages can't be together! It would never work, right!"

"I couldn't sit by and watch you make a mistake and screw up your life!"

"Go to hell Kankurou, and for once take your own advice! You have to decide what you're going to do about the 'mistake' walking around Suna! Not to mention how you screwed up your life by sleeping with every whore in Suna!"

"I didn't sleep with every whore! You're the biggest whore in Suna and you're my sister, that would be fucking wrong!"

"No what is fucking wrong is you fucking another man!"

"At least Kiba puts some effort into it! Unlike your lazy ass ex-boyfriend!"

"ENOUGH!" Gaara had heard enough of these two arguing, and was sick of it. The two elder siblings looked at Gaara in silence. Kankurou looked at Temari then Gaara once more before opening the door to two very pissed Konoha Shinobi. Kankurou couldn't think of anything to say he just pushed the door open more to reveal them to Temari.

"What….what are you doing here?" She asked her voice cracking a bit as she tried to fight back the tears at seeing Shikamaru.

"Well this is troublesome. I just came with Kiba and when he didn't come back to the hotel this morning I decided to look for him. I figured the first place to look would be his boyfriends house." Shikamaru looked at Kiba and sighed. "You want to head back now?"

"Kankurou…." Kiba began but was cut off by Kankurou pulling him toward him.

"I'm an ass, I'm sorry." Kankurou opened his hand revealing the necklace Kiba had 'given' him. "I warned you about my temper when we started this. Please don't leave me now."

"I need to think…I have to go." He turned and walked away leaving Kankurou standing there, heart breaking. Shikamaru looked at Temari then at Kiba who was heading toward the gates to Suna.

"This is troublesome." He mumbled before following after Kiba. Nothing resolved between the couples. Kankurou no longer able to stand had fallen to the ground clutching the necklace, one hell of a birthday this was turning out to be. Gaara came up silently behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder not saying a word. Temari came running out of the house in tears, heading the opposite direction.

Gaara placed his hand on Kankurou's shoulder, standing there for a moment then began walking in the direction the two Konoha Shinobi had gone. Kankurou watched with tear filled eyes as Kiba disappeared. Not knowing what to do, he then watched as Gaara left in the same direction.

Gaara was soon beside Shikamaru, who was following Kiba. Shikamaru looked at Gaara.

"The Hokage sent me here for him." Gaara nodded.

"I am in need of assistance, my shinobi numbers are lower than normal."

"You are planning on sending a request to Konoha for help?"

"Yes, and since the two of you are here…" Kiba had stopped, hearing the conversation. He turned and looked at Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Gaara then to Kiba.

"It would be troublesome to leave…Just to turn around and come back. Can we stay here pending the Hokage's answer?"

"Your welcome to stay at my home or at one of our inns." Gaara stated.

"Where's the nearest inn?" Kiba asked, before Shikamaru could get a chance to respond.

"Follow me." Gaara said, taking them to the inn closest to his own home. He also informed the inn keeper that they were his guest. Once Shikamaru and Kiba got settled, Shikamaru looked over to Kiba who had his forehead against Akamaru's, holding onto the area behind his ears.

"You going to be okay?" Kiba pulled away slightly.

"How can I compete with that?" Kiba asked softly, "I don't know what to do. She is going to be around him…constantly!"

"Kiba…" Shikamaru was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kiba, please…" Kankurou was on the other side of the door. "Listen, I know you are in there…open up." Kiba looked at Shikamaru who was reaching for the door handle. Then, he opened it.

"I think I will find Temari…" Shikamaru mumbled softly, walking out and brushing past Kankurou. Kankurou took a hold of his arm as he did this. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he said, making Shikamaru look at him with bored eyes.

"Tell that to him," Shikamaru said, thrusting his thumb over his shoulder, showing confused looking Kiba. And on that note, he left the two alone. Kankurou turned and looked at Kiba.

"What are you doing her Kankurou?" Kiba asked standing. Akamaru looked between the two men and whined softly.

"Kiba I love you. I don't want anyone other than you."

"You don't need me anymore and I don't need you either." Kiba looked at Kankurou fighting back tears. "Now please leave."

Kankurou stood there a moment before walking into the room more shutting the door behind him. Kiba didn't move as Kankurou approached him. Kankurou grabbed Kibas arms and pulled him into a kiss which was short lived, Kiba pulled away and punched Kankurou. His punch landed on Kankurou's jaw. The tears that Kiba had been fighting back now came flowing out. Kankurou rubbed his now bleeding lip looked at Kiba.

"Your right Kiba I don't need you, I want you, it is a choice." Kankurou then turned and walked to the door. "I will wait for you." With that he walked out and headed to Gaara's office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come." Came Gaara's monotone voice. Kankurou walked in he looked at Gaara then dropped onto the couch.

"Gaara I screwed up big."

"Fix it."

"I don't think I can." Kankurou sat up more and looked at Gaara." Are you sickened by me?" Gaara looked over to Kankurou.

"Why would I be?" Gaara asked looking a bit confused by the question.

"Well, Kiba and I." Kankurou couldn't finish maybe Gaara didn't understand and he wasn't going to be the one to explain this.

"As long as what you do in your personal life doesn't affect how you deal with missions it doesn't affect how you deal with your missions it doesn't bother me." Gaara paused for a moment, and Kankurou could tell he was thinking. "Who did you get pregnant?"

"Azami." Gaara scowled slightly more at her name.

"She was the first to ask for leave, due to pregnancy."

"What are you implying?" Kankurou asked, raising a brow.

"My mission schedule."

"I only got one shinobi pregnant, not the others." Kankurou replied, shaking his head, "I'm going to change then start my shift." As he said this, he turned to leave. And Just as he was, Temari was on her way in. She glared at him, then looked at his now bruised lip.

"Kiba do that?"

"Yeah." Kankurou replied, touching the cut softly, "Tem, I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah… Me too." He replied softly, then went into Gaara's office.

Kankurou went and changed then headed back to the wall. When he got there, some of the other shinobi looked in his direction and stopped talking.

"Let's get to work, relieve the other shift." Kankurou ordered in his normal gruff tone. He couldn't let the other shinobi of Suna see any weakness in him, and by their reactions, they were still scared of him.

His shift was another long, and hot one. Kankurou started to leave. And as he was, he saw Kiba. He was sitting in the shade with Akamaru, a small smile played across his face as Kankurou headed toward him. As he approached, Kiba stood.

"Kiba…" Kankurou greeted and looked at Akamaru, "Akamaru…wanna go get a burger?" Akamaru barked happily as he wagged his tail. Kankurou turned to Kiba once more. "I have something to do…so how about I buy the burgers and…" he was cut off by the look of sadness that was in Kiba's brown eyes.

"You're going to go see her…" he said softly, which made Kankurou flinch slightly.

"I have to Kiba, or I might lose the baby. It isn't their fault." Kankurou calmed himself a bit, "You want to go with me?"

"Really…?" Kiba asked. Kankurou nodded.

"Yes, you are apart of my life. That is…if you still want me."

"Of course I do," Kankurou grabbed a hold of Kiba and kissed him without thinking. He then released him and blushed slightly. Kiba placed his hand on Kankurou's cheek and smiled.

"I love you Kankurou and that is all that matters." Kankurou smiled at Kiba's words.

"I love you too, Kiba. I am sorry that I hurt you." Kankurou held his hand out to Kiba. "Would you like to go to meet the mother of my child?"

Kiba looked at Kankurou for a moment contemplating whether or not he wanted to do this. He then shook his head in agreement and took Kankurou's hand.

"Yeah as long as you think it is okay."

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked.."


End file.
